The Girl On Gaea
by Alex360
Summary: As Van moves in for the final battle, Krystel tries to save Dezir, much to Leon's disgust. Dezir is wounded, but will Krystel let him die? Feelings fly, and surprising secrets are revealed. I suck at summarys, please read!!! Ch24 now up!!! Plz R+R!!! ^_^!
1. Chapter 1: Running

Hi!!! This is Alex360!!!! This is my first fanfic, so it's not brill, but it's ok. This first chapter's a little boring, 'cause nothing much happens, but the next will be better!!! Please review!!!! P.S. Escaflowne is included!!!!  
  
1.1 Chapter 1. RUNNING  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
2 Krystel had always led a fairly normal life. Unhappy, yes, but still normal. An orphaned servant girl, she lived in the palace in Windsor. She was 15 years old, and worked in the kitchens underneath the castle. Krystel was quite a beautiful girl. She had long golden hair, worn always in a ponytail, and deep emerald green eyes. But being pretty did not help. The other women in the kitchens envied her, and worked her twice as hard. She worked from dawn till dusk, always tired and hungry, treated cruelly by all who lived in the castle. Very little happiness did Krystel ever find, but all that was about to change....  
  
3  
  
4 xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Krystel had been working non-stop. All day it had been 'Do this Krystel, do that Krystel.' She was totally fed up! 'Oh, my poor feet' she thought to herself 'they work me so hard up there. It's just not fair.' Just as she was about to lay down for a rest, a call came from upstairs.  
  
'Krystel!!! Get up here NOW!!!'  
  
She reluctantly got up from her straw mattress, in the tiny room where she spent some of her (very little) free time. The room was situated underneath the kitchens, and was totally bare. The walls were stained, the floor had no carpet, and the tiny circular window was covered in grime. But what little light got through, fell on a little table, and on that table was Krystel's single most precious possession: a pure white feather. She'd had it as long as she could remember. She didn't know why she kept it, or where it was from, but she always kept it with her. She gently picked up the feather; slipped it into a hidden pocket she had sewn on the inside of her thin top, and rushed upstairs.  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
'What took you so long, you little worm. Now eat your soup.'  
  
'Yes miss' muttered Krystel. This 'miss' was no-one but a cleaning lady, but Krystel had been forced to call everyone either Sir or Miss ever since she started working in the kitchens.  
  
'Now, as soon as you've finished that, you can go and clean up the kitchen!!' said the lady with a smirk.  
  
'But that's your job!!' cried Krystel.  
  
'Shut up, you ungrateful little brat!!! You will do as you're told!!!' shouted the cleaner in a rage, flecks of spits shooting from her mouth.  
  
'No, no you shut up!!' Krystel shouted back. A look of disbelief and horror contorted the old woman's face. 'I am SICK of having to do everyone else's work' A little voice in Krystel's head was going 'Shut up silly!!' but she ignored it. 'You're just a lazy old hag who can't be bothered to do her own work. So is everyone else in this stinking castle. I hate it, so I'm leaving RIGHT NOW!!!'  
  
And with that she ran. Ran through the corridor, up the stairs, and out the door. She was heading for the park, where she often went whenever she could. It was dark, and around 9.30pm, but the moon and stars shone enough to show Krystel the way. She knew she could never go back to the castle, even if she wanted to, and the park was the only other place she knew. So on she ran, along the familiar pathways, and into the dark entrance of the park. Little did she know that she would never come out again.  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
  
  
So what did you think?? Not too bad eh?? But it will get better, and in the middle of the story, it's gonna get REALLY fluffy, so don't worry!!! PLEASE review!!! ( ( ( love Alex x x x 


	2. Chapter 2: Aria

Hey peeps!!! This is the second chapter!!! Hope you like it!!! PLEASE REVIEW!!!! (Please don't pay any attention to the numbers in any chapter; I don't know why they are there.)  
  
Chapter 2: Aria  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Something wasn't right. Krystel could feel it as she walked along beside the hedge. It wasn't a bad feeling, just, unearthly somehow. She'd been past this way many times, in her refuge from the castle, and nothing odd ever happened before. But tonight was different.  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
It was 10pm; the full moon was high, and surrounded by a white halo of light. The hedge beside which Krystel walked, was tall and imposing, as if fiercely guarding some ancient secret. The sky was covered in bright swirls and clusters of glittering dots, as there were no street lamps to overpower the tiny light of the far-away stars. Not a cloud covered the sky, so with the glittering blanket of night surrounding the silver-white moon, the air was filled with a feeling of magic. Krystel stopped. A deep silence surrounded her. She could hear no owl, no rustling of the grass. Krystel was becoming more and more apprehensive. The silence disturbed her. But suddenly, she heard a voice.  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
A beautiful voice, singing angelically, not too far from where Krystel stood. She started walking again, desperate to find from where the enchanting voice was coming. Suddenly, Krystel found a small gap in the hedge, a waist-high hole, hidden in the dark. She peered cautiously through, and saw a large lake. Yet it could not have been very deep, for right in the middle, submerged only to just below her knees, stood a woman.  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
That woman was the source of the voice. Even though she was quite far away, Krystel could see that this woman was the most she had ever seen. Dressed in a long, sleeveless gown of snow white, with long, dark hair interlaced with diamonds that glittered like the stars above. Slowly, the woman turned to face Krystel, as if she knew Krystel was there. And she did. 'Krystel' she called, 'do not be afraid child, I have been waiting for you.' Shocked, and a little scared, Krystel crawled through the hole.  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
'Come, Krystel, I will not hurt you, my name is Aria.' The woman, Aria, spoke in a different voice now, as if it were merely an echo of words spoken in ages past. 'We must leave this place tonight, so come.' Krystel walked slowly up to where Aria stood. For some reason, the water was not cold, nor wet even, as if it were just an illusion.  
  
'Where do you want to take me?' she asked, timidly. Now she was close to Aria, she could see her beautiful features in more detail. Aria's skin was pale and smooth, like a white rose petal, tinted pink at the cheeks. Her lips were deep red and full. Her hands delicate, with perfect nails. But what startled Krystel most, were Aria's eyes. Big, deep brown eyes, her pupils like pools of liquid night, with a star or two sparkling in each.  
  
'To Gaea, Krystel, a world of perfect happiness. You have been chosen, and I am to be your guide.' Replied Aria, with a gentle smile upon her face. She seemed to glow with beauty.  
  
'But who chose me, and why? Where is Gaea? And how do you know me?' A rush of questions escaped Krystel.  
  
'All will be revealed on Gaea. But are you not willing to come? Are you held back by someone?' There was a tone of anxiety in Aria's sweet voice. Krystel thought for a moment. She had her precious feather, her only possession, and she couldn't go back to the castle.  
  
'No, there is nothing and no-one for me here' Krystel replied. 'So yes, I'll come. I'll come to Gaea with you.'  
  
'Tis as I hoped' Aria said softly. Then, to Krystel's lasting disbelief, out of Aria's back came a pair of pure white wings. The were sleek and long, and glowed with a light of total purity.  
  
'You're, you're an angel!!' stammered Krystel.  
  
'Yes' Aria laughed gently, 'yes I am.'  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
With that, a pillar of white light came down from the sky, and enveloped Aria and Krystel in it's radiance. Krystel found herself starting to float higher and higher up the great beam, faster and faster.  
  
'Aria!!' she cried.  
  
'I'm with you, Krystel, don't worry' Aria's comforting voice replied, close in front of her. And with that, they shot up into the night sky, through the blanket of stars, and up to the perfect world of Gaea.  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Wahay!!! What do you think. By the way, I'd like to dedicate my story, The Girl on Gaea, to my best friend Shona Weston, better known as Shona 3000, who's writing a fanfic called The Princess. Go Shona!!!! Oh, and PLEASE REVIEW MY STORY!!!!! ^_^ 


	3. Chapter 3: Fanelia

Hey hey!!! Chapter 3 up an' runnin'!!!! Hope you like it!!! PLEASE REVIEW!!!! ^_^  
  
Chapter 3: Fanelia  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
The bright beam shot down and left Krystel and Aria beneath the night sky. Yet it was clearly a different sky, for shining above them was not one, but two moons. But as Krystel peered at the 'second moon', she could see that it was no moon, but the Earth, the very planet she had been on seconds ago.  
  
'Ahh, you have noticed the two moons' said Aria, as she saw the growing puzzlement on Krystel's face.  
  
'But, but that's the Earth' muttered Krystel, her eyes wide with fear and amazement.  
  
'Yes, but the people here call it the Mystic Moon. They do not know about the people living on your planet' Aria told her.  
  
'But where are we now?' asked Krystel. And Aria, with a soft smile on her face, simply replied 'Gaea.'  
  
1 xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Krystel and Aria were in a clearing, surrounded by tall, dark trees, like soldiers in the night. To their left was a dirt path, leading into the forest. A blanket of stars glittered above them, and over the tips of the trees, Krystel could see great, snow-capped mountains in the distance.  
  
'Come, Krystel, we must go quickly' said Aria, 'we are awaited in Fanelia'.  
  
'Fanelia? Where's that?' asked Krystel, 'And who's awaiting us?'  
  
'You'll see soon enough' Aria replied, with what looked to Krystel to be a mischievous smile upon her face, if angels could be mischievous!!! And with that, they set off along the path.  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
As Krystel walked along, she began to see that not only great elms and oaks grew in the dense forest, but many trees she could not identify. They were tall and slim, with their leaves hanging in ropes, just like weeping willows. But what made these trees different, was that dotted on every rope of leaves, were many huge flowers, like stars of many colours, their petals shimmering in the moonlight that filtered through from above. Aria went over to a most beautiful tree, with flowers the colour of snow, picked a flower, and put it in Krystel's hair.  
  
'Now everyone will know you are special' said Aria.  
  
'But why?' Krystel was quite taken aback from the gesture.  
  
'Because only the most special may wear them' replied Aria, 'I'll explain later' she added, seeing puzzlement once again take over Krystel's pretty features. And with that, they set off again.  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
They had only been walking for 5 minutes, when the forest suddenly stopped, and Aria and Krystel were at the side of a wide concrete pathway, leading up to the mountains. It seemed to be coming from a 'small village', but as they walked towards it, Krystel could see it was actually a very large town, with a great white castle at one end. It was so beautiful, with the rows of terracotta-roofed houses of white, and the great ivory castle at the head of the town. Moonlight reflected of its smooth surfaces, giving it a silvery, magical glow.  
  
'We're here' Aria informed Krystel. They walked down the smooth, grey road, and eventually came to the castle. Awaiting them at the entrance were two people.  
  
A man and a woman, standing arm in arm. The woman had shoulder-length, honey blonde hair, and wore a dress of emerald green. It was long, and made of silk, sleeveless, and had no decoration. Not that it needed it. The woman's golden hair was intertwined with emeralds and green silk ribbons. She wore elbow-length, white silk gloves, with a single emerald ring on her right fourth finger. The man had ebony hair, and was wearing a blue silk waistcoat over a white silk shirt, with puffs at the sleeves. He had tight white trousers with black knees high boots. They were both around 35, as far as Krystel could see. As her and Aria got closer, Krystel could see the faces of the two. The woman had emerald eyes, deep green and glittering, and full red lips. She was incredibly beautiful. The man's eyes were ruby red, like pools of liquid fire, and he was handsome beyond measure. Suddenly the man spoke.  
  
'Aria, welcome back. So this must be Krystel. I am King Van, and this is Queen Hitomi. Welcome to Fanelia.'  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Cool huh!!! Told you Escaflowne was included!!! And there is more to come!!! Hope you're enjoying this, and PPPLLLEEAAASSSSEEEE REVIEW!!!!! I depend on you reviewing, I NEED reviews!!!!! ^_^ lol!! 


	4. Chapter 4: Krystel's New Room

Hi!!! Here again with chapter four!!! I hope you like the story so far. Not a lot happens in this chapter, but the next has someone totally new for you to meet!!! Love could result, hint hint!!!! PLEASE REVIEW!!!!  
  
1 Chapter 4: Krystel's New Room  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
In Fanelia's great castle, Krystel was being shown around. The King and Aria talked quietly between themselves, while Krystel and Queen Hitomi walked together infront.  
  
'So, um, this is a beautiful palace you have' said Krystel, straining for something to talk about. In fact, Krystel had plenty to say, but she was so speechless about all the things that had just happened to her, she found it quite difficult to string two words together, let alone build up an intelligent conversation.  
  
'Yes, it is quite nice isn't it,' replied the Queen, 'I've lived here for about 18 years'  
  
'Wow, really, since you were, what, 17?' asked Krystel.  
  
'Yes, 17, but that was a long time ago.' A glint of memories shimmered in the beautiful woman's eyes. 'Anyway,' she stopped abruptly, outside a great mahogany door, elaborately engraved with silver and emeralds, in patterns of beautiful angels. 'This is your room.'  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Krystel was astonished. The door opened to reveal a luxurious en-suite room, with a huge double bed, decorated in creamy white and emerald green, elaborate chests and cupboards, and a window overlooking what Krystel later discovered to be a wonderful garden of many colours, with their intoxicating smells wafting into the room. She was absolutely overjoyed! Krystel had never seen such a place. She stood frozen at the door, her eyes glittering with happiness.  
  
'Is, is it really mine?' was all she could mutter.  
  
'Yes, it's all yours. It always has been and always will.' Krystel was too occupied to even wonder at the meaning of these strange words. She had rushed over to a huge white wardrobe, and was now examining the interior. Beautiful dresses of white, cream and emerald hung in rows. All were made of pure silk. One of them caught Krystel's eye. She took it out of the wardrobe and instantly fell in love with it. It was a snow white, long, sleeveless gown, with no shoulder straps or anything.  
  
'Go on, put it on.' Said the Queen's voice behind her. Krystel couldn't believe it. She went behind a screen, took off her old rags, and slipped on the dress. She was careful to put her feather in a little slit inside the dress. The dress' soft material flowed over her milky skin, and the intricate design round the bottom, like a fine rope of emeralds, glimmered in the moonlight. She didn't know it herself, but Krystel looked beautiful. The Queen walked over to where she was standing.  
  
'King Van and Aria have left to do some last minute preparations for the party,' she said.  
  
'Party, what for?' asked Krystel, who was still absorbed in the dress, twirling this way and that.  
  
'Why, you ofcourse' laughed the Queen softly. At this Krystel looked up.  
  
'For me?!' she couldn't possibly understand why anyone would want to throw a party for her.  
  
'Yes, for you, so we'd better hurry. Would you like me to do your hair for you?' the Queen asked kindly.  
  
'Um, yes please, if you don't mind.' So as the Queen Hitomi styled Krystel's hair, she told her about some of the people coming to the party.  
  
'There's Allen Shezar, King of Asturia, and his wife, Queen Millerna. There's my father, the King of Zenba, Prince Chid of Freid, oh it's going to be nice seeing them all again. And they're all looking forward to seeing you, too. Well, your hair's done.' After only five minutes, Krystel opened her eyes to see a totally different person looking back at her from the mirror. The Queen had taken Krystel's hair out of it's usual ponytail, and somehow, though how Krystel did not know, made her hair into beautiful long, golden ringlets, intertwined with white ribbons and emerald. Queen Hitomi took the flower that Aria had given Krystel, and slipped it behind Krystel's ear. Krystel looked stunning. She looked a lot like the Queen actually, both their green eyes shining with pleasure and beauty.  
  
'Come, or we'll miss the ball!' stated the Queen. And with that Krystel slipped on a pair of shoes that matched her dress, and they rushed out of the room and down the stairs, to Krystel's Honorary Ball.  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Hey!! What did you think!!! PLEASE REVIEW!!!! Chapter five out in a few days!!! Love to here from you all!!! ^__^ !!!! 


	5. Chapter 5: Leon

Hi peeps!!! Finally I've finished chapter 5!!! Sorry about the long wait, I had loadsa homework!! Anyway, on with the story…  
  
1 Chapter 5: Leon  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Krystel and the Queen quickly came to the two ballroom doors. They were just like Krystel's door, except they were larger and more intricate in design. Krystel and Queen Hitomi stopped to catch their breath, regained their dignity, and slowly walked up to the doors. The Queen then shouted out in a commanding voice…  
  
'In the name of Queen Hitomi of Fanelia, open the doors. The Princess Krystel has come.' Krystel had no time to question her new title, for as she was about to ask the Queen, the great doors opened. A wonderful site met Krystel's eyes. Fair ladies and handsome men in clothes only seen in fairytales, were whirling and dancing around on a huge white marble, engraved with emerald green jade. An orchestra sat over the left side of the room, playing a beautiful tune, Fanelian in origin. In fact, it was the same tune that Aria had been singing, the very first time Krystel met her. It was enchanting. But the dancers and orchestra stopped when a trumpet sounded, and a voice called out…  
  
'The Queen Hitomi has entered' and then another trumpet rang out, and the same voice shouted…  
  
'The Princess Krystel has entered.' A sudden rush of whispers broke out. Again Krystel had no chance to protest her name, as five people started walking towards them up the white marble steps.  
  
'Ah, the very people I wanted to see!' the Queen said, as she smiled at the newcomers. Krystel looked at them with great curiosity.  
  
'Let me introduce you all. Krystel, this is King Dryden of ----' the Queen pointed out a tall, dark man in the middle of the group. He looked middle- aged, around 45 maybe, but still very handsome. Dryden's deep brown hair was tied back in a long ponytail, and he had, for some reason, sunglasses covering his eyes. He was wearing a long navy coat, patterned with gold thread, portraying birds in flight.  
  
'How do you do, your Highness' he said, bowing deeply to a startled Krystel. She curtseyed politely back.  
  
'This is King Allen and Queen Millerna of Asturia' the Queen said as she then turned to a couple, both around 42 yet incredibly good-looking. The tall King had shimmering, golden hair down to his waist, and was dressed in a suit of rich sea blue, the same colour as his twinkling eyes. Queen Millerna had ash blonde curls streaming down onto her back, with a gown of sea blue and white fitting her slender figure. Her eyes shone the same rich blue as her husband's. Both nodded their heads in respect, smiling serenely.  
  
'Krystel, this is King Chid of Freid' this time the Queen turned to a man slightly younger than herself, about 32. He had a gold and white turban on his blonde head, and was dressed in rich purple velvet and white silk. His blue eyes twinkled mysteriously.  
  
'A pleasure to meet you Princess' he said as he bowed fondly to her.  
  
'Charmed, I'm sure, but Queen Hitomi, I thought you said he was a prince??' exclaimed Krystel, instantly liking the young man.  
  
'Did I?? Oh, well, you see, he's only been crowned King for a few months, so we're not really used to it!!!' the Queen laughed.  
  
'Oh, right!' Krystel replied. Finally she turned to the last person standing there. A man, the oldest of the group, 60 maybe yet in the prime of his life, dressed in a deep red cloak, sweeping around his black boots. Under the cloak he was wearing a white shirt under a mauve waistcoat, with black trousers tucked into his boots. He had thick, dark brown hair on top of his head, despite his age, and stubble of a beard on the chin of his handsome, tanned face. Yet the feature that Krystel was drawn to the most, was his glinting emerald eyes. She was entranced, but the Queen spoke, snapping Krystel back to reality.  
  
'And this Krystel, this is Laguna, King of Zenba. King Laguna is my father.' So that was it. Krystel had thought those eyes looked familiar. She almost got lost in trying to remember her own father, but yet again Queen Hitomi's voice pulled her back. 'Krystel, I'm going to go and find King Van, with the accompaniment of these fine five. Would you like to come too?' Krystel hesitated, but didn't have to wait long. 'Or would you prefer to go and dance' the Queen seemed to have read Krystel's mind. She glanced down at the Ball below her. Krystel didn't know anyone else there, but the prospect of dancing was too great.  
  
'Yes, please. I would like that very much.' So she curtseyed and half walked, half ran down the marble steps, down to the whirling crowd of beauty.  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Two hours had passed since Krystel went down the white marble steps, and much had happened. Or rather, much of the same thing had happened. Krystel had danced with so many men, she had lost count. You may think it weird that she knew how to dance in the first place, but when Krystel had been in the manor as a servant girl, she had taught herself. Many hours had she spent waltzing around her little room, dreaming she would do what she had just spent two hours doing. She had always thought that she was meant for more than serving. And that's why she knew how to dance. And as she stood by the punch bowl, tired out from all the twirling and stepping, she thanked herself greatly for it.  
  
As she stood by the punch bowl, watching the dancer twirl unceasingly, someone tapped her on the shoulder softly. She turned around, and gasped. In front of her was the most handsome person she had ever seen. He was about 15, the same age as her, with straight golden hair in a bob, dressed in sea blue, and his eyes shone the colour of the sky on a summer's day, the same as……someone she'd seen before. She didn't have much time to work out whom, before he spoke.  
  
'Princess Krystel, would you like to dance' he said, in a voice as smooth as honey, yet laced with deep passion.  
  
'Ok' was the only word Krystel could think of. He took her hand, and led her onto the floor. Just then the orchestra started playing a faster, more passionate song. Krystel and her mysterious partner began a strong dance, more complicated than the Tango, yet not unlike it. Each time the two came close, the boy would whisper things like 'You look so beautiful tonight.' It sent shivers down her spine. They held each other very close, and Krystel could feel the warmth radiating from his body. The rest of the dancers formed a wide circle around the pair. They danced and danced, until Krystel had lost all track of time. Abruptly, the song ended. Krystel and her strange partner stopped, each holding the other tight, their heads so close they could kiss. And oh, how she wanted to, but instead asked him, 'Who, who are you?' His answer came as a whisper.  
  
'Leon, Leon Shezar.'  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Whoaaaa!!! What do you think!!!! Not bad eh!!!! I know you're out there, dying for them to kiss and throwing the screen out the window 'cos they didn't, but no fear. All in good time!!!! Like, the next chapter!!!!! ^_^!!!! Out soon!!! Oh, and PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	6. Chapter 6: The First Kiss, and Dezir

Hi peeps!!! THANKYOU for FINALLY reviewing my story. I was pretty chuffed with that chapter!!! I'm glad you like the name Shadow Angel, and Shona, I didn't mean throw it out literally!!!!!! Anyway, on with my story….  
  
Chapter 6: The First Kiss, and Dezir  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Krystel knew she had seen someone like Leon before. It was his father, the King. Leon looked exactly like him, apart from his height, hair, and no wrinkles!! Before she could think about him any deeper, he spoke again.  
  
'Princess Krystel, would you like to join me for a walk?' he asked, in that oh so sexy voice of his. Krystel didn't know what to do, but she couldn't bear to tear herself away from him, (well, could you??) so she went along with it.  
  
'I, I'd love to. Where will we go?' she asked.  
  
'To the gardens, if you want.' Leon replied. Krystel smiled, as she hadn't seen the gardens yet, and what better way than a romantic walk through them, with the best-looking guy around!!  
  
'Oh, yes please. I haven't been there yet.' she said as he took her hand, and led her up the white marble steps, through the double doors, down the steps and through the corridors, into the gardens below.  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Hand in hand, they strolled through the orchards of beautiful flowers and trees. The moonlight gave a mystic feeling to the atmosphere. Krystel wished it could have lasted forever. The couple stopped under one of the trees with silver-white blossoms, like the one in Krystel's honey-coloured hair. Leon clasped her hands in his, lifted them to his lips, and ever so gently kissed them. Krystel's heart missed a few beats.  
  
'You are so beautiful' he told her, putting her hands around his neck, and his around her waist. The moonlight played softly on their faces. They stood there, gazing into each other's eyes. Sea blue swirled with emerald green. Slowly, they brought their heads closer, their lips millimetres apart. Gently, they met. Krystel could taste the sweetness of his soft lips. Passionately, and lovingly, they kissed under that silver-white tree. Neither wanted it to end. Who knew that such love could come from a dance. Krystel's heart thumped inside her chest. Little did she know that Leon's was doing the same. Finally, the kiss ended, but they stayed in each other's arms. Krystel knew in her heart that she had found her true love. Never would she ever love anyone more strongly or passionately than this. There was a word for that, Krystel thought. Soul mate, that was it. Leon's voice pulled her from her thoughts.  
  
'I hate to do it, but I must go now. But, so that you remember this night, remember me and my love for you, I give you this.' He produced from his coat a single white rose, the symbol of true love. 'At my birth,' he continued 'a draconian said to me that on this very night, I would find my true love. And now I have found you. But I must leave you now. I love you Krystel.' And with that, he strode off towards the castle, leaving Krystel standing there, staring at the rose. She didn't even wonder what a draconian was, for her head was filled with Leon. He was all that really mattered to her. As she stood there, someone else appeared round a tree opposite. Krystel looked up.  
  
'Hi' he said. His voice was cold and hard, like ice. He was dressed in dark purple and black. A flowing black cloak swept around his shoulders, over a suit like the one King Laguna was wearing, but in purple. His jet-black hair was topped with a silver steel ringlet, embedded with a single amethyst. As he stepped closer to her, she saw his eyes were of no normal colour. They were deep, deep purple. His face was handsome, and a wicked grin was set upon it. He looked like someone who would kill for the fun of it. If he were an animal, Krystel thought, he'd be a deadly panther.  
  
'Name's Dezir, Prince of Mauvais. How do you do, Princess' he said slyly, as he bowed low to her. Krystel still didn't understand why people kept calling her that.  
  
'Fine, thank you, um, Prince Dezir. May I ask, what were you doing out here?' He made Krystel feel threatened, but she wasn't sure why.  
  
'Walking. And you?' Krystel could tell he was keeping something from her.  
  
'That is my business thank you. Now, Prince Dezir, I must be going. Pleasure meeting you.' Krystel replied coldly, got up, and started walking off. Dezir shouted after her.  
  
'Till next time Princess, till next time.' As soon as Krystel was out of his sight, she ran. All the way to the castle. She had just decided, that she did not want to be anywhere near that Dezir. As she ran, she glanced at the rose in her hand, and smiled, remembering that first kiss.  
  
Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
FLUFFY!!!!!! What do you think? I promised you they'd kiss!!! I know that Dezir is a weird name, but I'll tell you why – Dezir means desire, and Mauvais means bad or evil, in French. In other words, he's the Desire of Evil. Anyway, PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!! ^_^!!! 


	7. Chapter 7: The Past and The Pendant

Hi peeps!!!! I think I'm obsessed with this story!!! I just can't stop writing!!! Here is chapter seven!!! I'm glad you liked the last one!!! So here comes the next….  
  
1 Chapter 7: The Past and The Pendant  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Krystel finally reached the palace. A bit out of breath, but no worse for the wear, she stumbled through the entrance in search for the King and Queen. She was heading back to the ballroom, when she saw them at the end of the corridor, seeing out the last few guests. The ball must have ended. As she ran over to them, King Van looked up.  
  
'Ah, Princess Krystel, have you enjoyed the night?' he asked with a mischievous grin. He had obviously spotted her with Leon.  
  
'Yes, thank you,' she replied, as the one question she had been wanting to ask popped into her mind. 'Wait, why do you keep on calling me that. As far as I know, I'm no princess.' The Queen's face grew grave.  
  
'Yes, it's time you knew. Come, we'll tell you all in your room.' She said as she and the King led Krystel down the hall.  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
The three companions sat down on Krystel's bed. There was a moment's silence, before Krystel spoke again.  
  
'So, you were going to tell me……' she said, interested, but scared of what the truth might hold. Queen Hitomi slowly got up, and walked over to the window and sighed, and then she began.  
  
' 15 years ago, the King Van and I were married, and had a child. We were so happy, we celebrated all day. That night, the baby was kidnapped, and taken far away from us, to Earth. We never saw her again.'  
  
'I'm so sorry. Forgive me, but I still don't know what this has to do with me.' Krystel hung her head, but looked up when the Queen spoke again.  
  
'Krystel, dear, you were the baby.' the Queen's jade eyes glistened with tears. But they weren't tears of sadness, they were tears of joy. Joy at being reunited with her daughter. Krystel looked up. She didn't fully understand. Yet, she had always wondered why she had no parents, no memories. She smiled and blinked. A single tear fell down her soft cheek. Krystel looked over at King Van, and saw that he was crying too. She got up, and ran over to the Queen, hugging her tightly.  
  
'Mother,' she murmured. King Van stood up and joined the embrace. Krystel wrapped an arm around him to. 'Father, I'm so happy I'm here.' she said, and wept with pure joy. Minutes past, but finally Krystel broke the silence.  
  
'But, but I don't understand. How did you find me again??' she asked, looking up at her parent's tear-stained faces with her own. The Queen answered.  
  
'With my pendant.' She lifted her arms to her neck and brought a fine gold chain over her head. On the end of the chain was a beautiful, round, magneta stone, with gold caps, making it look like a teardrop, with a golden icicle attached to the bottom. It dangled in front of Krystel's mesmerised face. 'At first, when you were young, it couldn't pick you up, but as you got older, your loneliness and pain grew, so the pendant could find you. Then we sent Aria to watch over you, and bring you up to Gaea.' the Queen explained, as she lowered the pendant over Krystel's head. When the stone touched Krystel's neck, it glowed bright pink. Krystel gasped. 'There,' said her mother happily. 'The pendant has finally been passed on. It belongs to you now Krystel.'  
  
'Oh, thank you. It's beautiful. Wherever did you get it?' Krystel's eyes shone with delight. But this time the Queen answered her quite seriously.  
  
'You will find that out when the time comes. But I must tell you something now, my daughter, you must never, ever take it off, or let anyone else take it. It has far greater powers than you realise, and the forces of evil will do anything they can to get hold of it. Now come, you're tired, you should get some rest. Goodnight, my darling.' She led Krystel over to the bed. 'Don't worry about your clothes.' Krystel got into the silky sheets, and lay her head on the pillow. Never before had she felt such luxury.  
  
'Goodnight mother. Goodnight father' she said, half asleep already. King Van bent down, and kissed his daughter on the cheek.  
  
'Goodnight sweetheart. Pleasant dreams.' Ha said, as he walked slowly backwards out the room, and silently shut the door on the sleeping beauty. That night, Krystel dreamt of her kidnapping, then a pink light shone and Aria came, took her up to Gaea. There Leon's face shone through, and she smiled in her sleep.  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
What do you think!!!!! Personally, I say I'm getting better!!! Please, PLEASE REVIEW!!!! ^_^!!!! Chapter 8 out soon!!!!! Merle makes an appearance!!!! Later dudes!!!!!! *_*!!!! 


	8. Chapter 8: Merle, Breakfast and The Visi...

Hey hey!!! How's it going??? I'm glad you all like my story so far!!! Oh, please, when you review my story, tell me if you've written any fanfics, and I'll go read them!!! Anyway, on with chapter 8…  
  
1 Chapter 8: Merle, Breakfast and The Vision  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Krystel woke up early the next morning. She got up, went over to her wardrobe, and looked at herself in the mirror. She was in a state! Her dress was creased beyond imagination, and her hair ruffled, and slightly tangled. Krystel went over to her mahogany dressing table, sat down on a little white stool, picked up a brush, and started tidying her hair up. Although she had always had straight hair, as she brushed it, the curls stayed in, as if they were natural. Oh well, she thought, I like it better that way. Finally she finished, with beautiful golden ringlets framing her pretty face. She smiled, and went back over to the wardrobe. Opening it, she looked through the selection of dresses, spoilt for choice on what to wear today. In the end, she chose a floaty white silk dress, with a thick emerald ribbon going round the front, and tied into a bow at the back. It was a very large bow, and the two puffy bits hung to her bum (the bits that look like this { + } ) and the ends floated down to her ankles. She slipped Leon's white rose under the ribbon, at her side, with a bit of the stem and the rose bud peeking out the top. Then with Aria's flower in her hair, the pendant round her neck, and emerald high heels on, she set off for breakfast.  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
She hadn't gone far, when Krystel remembered that she didn't actually know where the breakfast hall was!! She stood there, unsure what to do, when she saw someone cross the corridor opposite. Knowing she wouldn't get anywhere by staying where she was, she decided to follow. She ran up to where she saw the 'someone' and turned the corner. Ahead of her lay a very long corridor, with multiple doors along the sides. But the one she had been following had disappeared. Thinking that they must have gone through one of the doors, Krystel slowly started to walk on, ready to check each door for her mystery leader. She was just about to open the first, when she heard a voice behind her.  
  
'Ah, Princess! Nice to finally meet you. My name's Merle' said a female voice, slightly feline in Krystel's opinion. She slowly turned to face the speaker. Krystel looked upon her face, and gasped, jumping slightly as well. The female was a feline!! The cat-lady looked about 31 in human years, but who could tell what she really was. Merle was tall and slender, orange in colour with brown stripes here and there, long red-orange hair, and purple tufts around her wrists, ankles, her neck and her tail!!. (think Eria or Naria in Merle's colours)  
  
'Um, hi, um, Merle.' Krystel wasn't really sure what to say, so she just asked what she needed to know. 'Um, do you know the way to breakfast??' Merle giggled a bit.  
  
'Sure, follow me. I forgot you haven't been here long.' she started walking, but turned round after a moment or so. 'Oh, and don't worry about me being a cat, I'm not gonna bit you or anything!' she laughed, and carried on, her tail swishing from side to side as she walked.  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
'Well, here we are, Princess.' Merle finally stopped outside a tall mahogany door, engraved like the ones from the ballroom. 'I guess I'll see you later,' Merle shouted back as she continued walking, 'just go in, don't worry about knocking. Enjoy your breakfast Krystel!!' Merle turned the corner and disappeared, leaving Krystel to venture to breakfast alone. She was slightly nervous, but went in anyway. She opened the door, and found eight people sat around a large square table, with a ninth place empty, waiting for her. At the top end of the table sat King Van in the centre, Queen Hitomi on his right, and her place on the left. On the right hand- side, from top to bottom, sat King Laguna, King Dryden, and King Chid. And on the left hand-side, from bottom to top (me being awkward!!) sat Queen Millerna, King Allen, and, right next to Krystel's seat, (yes, you've guessed it!) Leon! Krystel looked over at him and smiled. He smiled back, and for a moment, there was no one in the room but themselves, gazing into each other's eyes. But King Van's voice cut in.  
  
'Welcome, Krystel, nice of you to join us.' he said smiling, then, indicating to the empty seat next to him, he asked ' would you like something to eat??' Krystel nodded shyly, and walked across the hall. As she went she looked at the room around her. It was decorated with the usual emerald and white. White marble pillars, decorated with strings of emerald angels, stood on a green and white, diamond-patterned floor, holding up a white domed ceiling. Green silk curtains fluttered on a windowsill, making strange jade shadows on the floor.  
  
'What would you like to eat??' her mother asked as Krystel reached the table.  
  
'Um, anything. Please.' And Krystel had the most delicious breakfast she had ever had in her whole life!!  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Finally breakfast ended, and everyone got up to leave. Leon and Krystel hung back.  
  
'Krystel, meet me at the castle entrance in 3 hours time. I need to talk to you.' he said, and with a short peck, they parted, with the prospect of a second meeting high in their hearts. Krystel walked over to the hall window, and sighed happily. So much had happened in these two days, she wondered what the rest of the week had in store for her. She turned round and headed back to her room, thinking all the while of Leon. After a few minutes she was at her bedroom door. She went in, closed the door, and sat on her bed. Suddenly her pendant began to glow. Krystel felt very weak. The room spun, and she swayed. Krystel fell back and fainted.  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
*The Vision*  
  
Krystel found herself standing in an unknown place. It was so hot, she couldn't bare it. All around her fires burnt, giving the night an eerie red glow. She looked round in horror. She could see now that it was peoples houses being burnt, their inhabitants running, screaming for help. Through the fires she saw metal giants, crashing around, fighting other giants. One stood out in particular. It was a white one, with two emeralds on its shoulders, a pink stone where it's heart should be, and a long red cape on it's back. It had an enormous sword in its hands, and was destroying the giants that were burning the village. A name echoed around her 'Escaflowne, Escaflowne, Escaflowne.' Krystel couldn't take it any longer, the burning, the pain of the people, the mysterious Escaflowne. What's going on, she thought, where am I? The light of her pendant shone through, swinging itself back and forth in her mind. And then she passed out on the floor in a glow of pink.  
  
*End of Vision*  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Krystel woke with a start. What was that? she thought. But didn't have much time to think about it, as she glanced at the clock, and saw it was almost time for her to meet Leon. She had only 45 minutes to get ready. Had time really gone that fast?? Krystel couldn't understand. She looked down at herself, and decided immediately she should change. After all, she wanted to look good for Leon. The Vision floated out of her mind at the thought of meeting him again.  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Well, what do you think of this one??? Could this vision be the start of some terrifying war, or could it be an insight to Krystel's past???? Find out in the chapters to come. Next, Leon and Krystel meet again, and a family secret is revealed. All in Chapter 9: Angel wings!!! Out soon!!!! PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!! ^_^ lol!!!!! 


	9. Chapter 9: Promises

Hey peoples!!! How's it going??? I've written a chapter already today, 'cos I'm off school sick, but what they hey!!! The quicker I write it, the quicker you'll read it!!!! Anyway, glad you like the story so far, now on with the show!!! This is a romantic one by the way, and I also decided to change the name!!!! Well, Chapter 9, coming at ya….  
  
1 Chapter 9: Promises  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Krystel looked through her wardrobe. What to wear? she thought. Finally she came across the perfect dress. It was pure green silk, no straps, no back, and sort of a cleavage booster!!! It stuck out at the top and had a little triangle cut in the middle ( like this \)(/ !!!) It fitted tightly to Krystel's body at the waist, and went out on her hips and flowed down to her ankles. Up one side of the dress, from the bottom to just below Krystel's hips, was a slit, so you could see all of almost all of Krystel's slender leg. It looked gorgeous on her. She went over to her mirror, re- brushed her hair, took a jade clip studded with emeralds, and clipped her hair up at the back, leaving two long, curly strands down to frame her face. Looking back down on her dressing table, she saw some emerald stud- earrings, and a green circlet with an emerald dangling down on the front. Her mother must have put them there earlier. She put them on, and glanced in the mirror. Wow, she thought, I look like a real princess. With that, and the emerald shoes she'd put on earlier, she rushed out to the entrance to meet her love.  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Leon waited patiently by the entrance. His heart leapt at the thought of seeing her again. Suddenly, she ran through the doors, turned to face him, and bam, they were daydreaming again!! Krystel looked at him. He was wearing a white shirt, with nothing over it, and his sea blue trousers and black boots. He looked lush!! And Leon, looking at Krystel, couldn't believe his luck!!! She looked absolutely stunning. They ran at each other and embraced. Hugging tightly, Krystel muttered…  
  
'Oh, Leon, I missed you. I didn't know when I was going to see you again. I love you so much.' Leon answered her in the same whispering tone…  
  
'Krystel, I missed you too. But I'd never leave you for long, I love you to much.' He lifted her chin and kissed her passionately. After a while, they stopped, and Leon whispered in Krystel's ear. 'Come on, this is no place for us. I have a feeling we're being watched. I know where we can go though. Follow me.' And hand in hand they ran towards the trees. The funny thing was, Leon had been right. From the moment Krystel stepped out of the castle, to when they ran into the trees, four people had been watching from a second story window. It was Queen Hitomi, King Van, King Allen, and Queen Millerna, the parents of the two love struck teenagers. The four companions turned to each other and smiled.  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Krystel and Leon were still running, laughing as they went. Finally Leon reached where he had wanted to go. It was an open grassy plain, sloping downward, and ending abruptly as high cliffs, overlooking a sparkling turquoise sea. Just before they reached the edge of the wood, Leon made Krystel cover her eyes. He led to the edge of the cliff, not to near the edge for fear of falling off, but close enough so that if you looked straight ahead of you, you couldn't see the ground you were standing on!!  
  
'Go on then' he said finally, taking hold of Krystel's waist, 'you can open your eyes now. Krystel looked at the ocean in front of her, and gasped.  
  
'I feel like there's no ground underneath me, as if I were floating in mid air!!!' she said, and turned to face Leon. 'God I love you!!' And they continued their passionate kissing, there on the edge of the cliff. Suddenly, Leon picked Krystel up, lay her down on the grass, and knelt down beside her. He stroked her hair, caressed her body. He stopped, and took something out of his pocket. 'What is it, Leon?' Krystel asked as he took a little box and opened it. Krystel sat up.  
  
'On Gaea, people are allowed to marry at 16. I know that neither of us are that age yet, but, well, we will get married, won't we?' he asked her, his eyes pleading.  
  
'Oh, yes, yes we will. Definitely. But, why bring it up now??' she asked, looking at the two rings in the box.  
  
'These are promise rings. Wearing one each means that we have promised to love each other forever, and marry when we are of age. Will you wear one?? I love you Krystel, please, I know you love me too.' he replied, taking the rings out of the box.  
  
'Yes. Of course I will. I love you more than life itself. You know I wouldn't refuse.' Krystel smiled as he slid one onto her finger, and put one on his own. Leon was overjoyed.  
  
'Next year, on the day of your 16th birthday, we'll wed. I promise you.' he said, as he picked Krystel up, and they started walking arm in arm, back to Fanelia castle.  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
^x^ !!!! What do you think!!!! Romantic or what!!!!! Sorry about there not being a revealed family secret!!! But hey, what did I say before?? All in good time peeps, all in good time!!!! Anyway, Chapter 10 coming soon, Leon and Krystel tell of their promises, and feathers will fly!!!! Lol!!!!! ^- ^!!!! 


	10. Chapter 10: Secrets Revealed

Hello again peeps!!! How's it going?? I need more reviews by the way, if I'm to continue the story!!! But then again, I'll probably continue it anyway!!!!!!! I'm having so much fun writing this, I hope you enjoy reading it. This is a really rubbish chapter, but the stuff in it needed to be said. Well, on with Chapter 10…  
  
1 Chapter 10: Secrets Revealed  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Krystel and Leon, still arm in arm, reached the castle doors. They stopped just outside. Krystel was worried. What if their parents didn't approve, or worse, what if her and Leon were already betrothed to other people. That always happens in royal families. What if, now that they'd finally found each other, they were separated. Krystel knew that she would not be able to bare that. Leon saw the worried look on her face, and said…  
  
'Krystel, darling, don't worry. It'll all be fine. We'll be together, no matter what. Even if we have to run away. Elope.' He smiled, and kissed her quickly before dragging her into the castle. 'I wonder where they are??' he muttered. Suddenly, Merle appeared round the corner. She saw them clinging to each other, and eyed them suspiciously, smiling.  
  
'Well, well, well. Looks like the past repeats itself sometimes!! Come on, I'll show you where they are. I'm always around when you need directions.' she said with a titter. She bounded off down the corridor; hardly giving the couple chance to think about following her. But they ran in her general direction anyway. To the end of the corridor, turned right, and there she was.  
  
'How did you know??' asked Krystel, just before the entered the door Merle had led them to.  
  
'Cat thing, don't worry about it!!' answered the feline, and with that she stalked off in the opposite direction. Krystel looked at Leon.  
  
'This is it, let's go in and hope for the best.' said Leon, reading her mind. Another quick kiss (yes, there are a lot of them) and they opened the door. Inside, on a little square table, sat their parents. The Shezars on one side, opposite the Fanels on the other, with two spare seats at the top of the table. They had been expecting them. Hands clasped, Krystel and Leon walked over to the table and sat down.  
  
'So, is there something you want to tell us??' asked King Van. All four adults looked at the nervous teenagers, and smiled. The two could see that their parents already knew their secret.  
  
'Are you telling me, that you already knew, and didn't tell us?!?' cried Leon. 'You had us worrying that you were going to break us up, that we'd never see each other again!! Why didn't you say something??' He sounded pretty upset, yet relieved.  
  
'What difference would it have made. You're together all the same.' answered King Allen. Leon calmed down a bit at his fathers response. A few minutes of silence followed, then Krystel spoke again.  
  
'What did Merle mean when she said that past repeats itself??' she asked timidly.  
  
'I, I don't know.' Queen Hitomi answered quickly, glancing at King Allen with a worried look on her face. But King Van said gently, taking her hand…  
  
'They have a right to know. Don't worry love it was in the past. And it's not as if it matters.' Hitomi gave her husband a smile, and turned to the two children.  
  
'When I first came to Gaea, I was 15. A lot happened then, what with the Great Destiny war. A sorcerer, Van's brother, cast a spell on me and Allen, who was 20 at the time. He made us fall in love. We almost got married. But then I found my true love, Van.' She smiled at Van again, and continued. 'and Allen married Millerna. I guess what Merle means is a Fanel and a Shezar fell in love again, but this time it's true love, ofcourse. You know Merle, always messing around.' She laughed, and looked at the pair. 'You belong together, don't let anyone tell you otherwise!! Anyway, we must go and find the rest of our guests, bye!!' And with that the four royals left Krystel and Leon alone in the room. They embraced and kissed in relief, knowing that they were forever one.  
  
'Come on, let's go back to the cliffs, where we can celebrate in private!!' whispered Leon, and pulled her up, and rushed back out of the castle.  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
They reached the cliffs once again. They stood on the edge and (yes, you know what happens now!!) resumed their passionate embrace. They were a bit close to the edge, but the two didn't noticed at first. Suddenly the cliff under Leon's feet started to crumble. He lost his balance and fell over the edge. Krystel reached for his hand, and missed. Down, down he went. Leon thought he was going to die. And back on the ridge Krystel screamed.  
  
'NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO.' Tears streamed down her face. Suddenly pain seared through her back. White feathers fluttered around her. Krystel jumped. She didn't know why. Down she fell, gathering amazing speed. She reached Leon, a look of disbelief on his face. Krystel grabbed her lover, and suddenly, they weren't falling down any more. They were levelling out, gently rising, turning back to the cliff edge. Krystel looked over her shoulder, and almost fainted. Attached to her back were two, snow-white angel wings. Am I dead? she thought. Leon looked at her in amazement. He said something, barley audible to Krystel, who was just about to pass out…  
  
'You're a Draconian.' With that they reached the cliff edge. Krystel lay Leon down, before blacking out herself.  
  
Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Well, what do you think so far??? I know it's not brill, but the whole story isn't that bad, I suppose. Well, Chapter 11 out soon, probably today, in which Krystel discovers her heratige, and a few other things may happen too, as soon as I've thought of them!!!!! ^_^ lol!!! 


	11. Chapter 11: The Second Vision

Hi people!!! This is Chapter 11, won't delay, decided to change the plot. Everything I said would happen in this chapter, happens in the next. Well on with the fanfic…  
  
1 Chapter 11: The Second Vision  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
*The Vision*  
  
Krystel got up. She was in the same place as last time, the fire still burning around her. But the metal giants were gone. Three people stood in the middle of the chaos. Krystel walked over to them, unsure whether they were friendly, or even if they could see her or not. A strange sight met her eyes when she got to the middle of the group. In the centre of the group stood a boy, 15 maybe, raven black hair, fire red eyes, dressed in a loose red top, and beige trousers, both ripped in many places, even traces of blood. Next to him stood another man, 20, long gold hair, sea blue eyes, and matching clothes. And lastly stood a girl, 15 as well, dressed in what could only be a school uniform, with ash blonde hair and emerald eyes. And round her neck was the magneta pendant. There was absolutely no mistaking the three companions. They were her mother, her father, and Allen Shezar. But they were all about 12 years younger. They didn't seem to notice Krystel. They were talking to each other, but Krystel couldn't understand a lot of it…  
  
'Dilandau is getting stronger. He's getting more and more gymelefs. We're running out of time and people.' cried Van angrily, his fists clenched.  
  
'There's nothing more we can do Van, we'll just have to keep fighting. We'll just have to do the best we can.' said Allen, in a calm, yet sad voice. He looked at Hitomi, who took Van's hand.  
  
'He's right Van, we'll just have to keep trying.' she said, as Van looked up. Their eyes met, and Krystel could see the hidden love that burned in their eyes. Van sighed.  
  
'I'll go get Escaflowne.' he said, and ran off into the flames. Hitomi and Allen were left standing there. Suddenly, a bright light flashed across Krystel's mind, and there in front of her stood not her mother and Allen, but herself and Leon. What the? she thought. But her thoughts were cut off by the sound of her own voice.  
  
'Leon, he's getting stronger. He wants to take me away. He's trying to kill you.' Krystel heard herself say, in a sad, scared voice. Leon stepped towards the upset Krystel and hugged her tightly.  
  
'I'm not gonna let him, Krystel, I won't let him take you, or kill me. It'll be alright.' he said. Krystel watched all this, not understanding. Who wanted to take her, to kill Leon? It didn't make sense. She tried to ask the two lovers in front of her.  
  
'Who, who is it?? Tell me, who's trying to take me?? Who's trying to kill Leon??' she shouted. But it was no use. They couldn't hear her, couldn't see her. Krystel started to feel dizzy again. The place around her spun in a blur of orange and red. Again the pink light shone through, and Krystel collapsed on the floor.  
  
*End of Vision*  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Well, what do you think?? Weird huh? Could this be the past merging with the future?? Who's trying to hurt Leon and take Krystel?? Where are they?? Who's burning everything?? All the answers in the chapters to come!!! In chapter 12 Leon and Krystel learn more of their wedding, and Krystel's heritage is revealed!!! Coming soon!!!! ^_^ lol!!! 


	12. Chapter 12: Heritage and Betrothals

Hey hey!!! What's up peeps!! By the way, if you read my reviews page, you'll see two from me!!! Well, in this chapter, Krystel's heritage is concerned, and so is Leon and Krystel's wedding. It's a rubbish one again, sorry. Here we go…  
  
1 Chapter 12: Heritage and Betrothals  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Krystel awoke in her bed. Her back felt normal now. She looked around, and saw Leon with his head in his hands, crying.  
  
'Leon, what's wrong?' she asked him. He looked up, and grinned, relieved for a reason Krystel didn't know. 'Why are you crying, Leon?'  
  
'I thought I'd lost you,' he replied. 'First, when I fell down the cliff, but you saved me. Then, when you fainted, and didn't wake up. You've been out for three days. I thought you had died or something.' He rushed over and hugged her tightly. 'I don't know what I would have done then.'  
  
'But, but how. How did I save you. All I can remember is you falling, then my back hurt, and, and I had wings!! What's going on? Where are our parents?? I need to talk to them. Mine especially.' Krystel tried to sit up, but hadn't the strength.  
  
'No, no. You stay there and get your strength back. I'll go find them.' And with that Leon ran off to fetch their parents.  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
10 minutes later, Leon returned with the Shezars and the Fanels. They all came over and sat on the bed.  
  
'It's nice to see you awake again. How are you feeling?' asked Van.  
  
'Fine, thank you. But there's something I really need to ask you,' answered Krystel, 'did you know I had wings?' Queen Hitomi smiled, and nodded.  
  
'Yes, we knew you did. But we didn't know if you'd ever be able to use them or not. Something quite emotional must happen before they'll emerge.' she said. Krystel nodded, but then frowned.  
  
'But how,' she asked, 'how have I got wings?' This time King Van answered.  
  
'It runs in your blood. Both your mother and I have them. We're all Draconians.' He saw the puzzled look on her face. So he decided to tell her the full story. 'Draconians lived on Earth thousands of years ago. They used their willpower, controlled by their pendants, to give themselves wings. But some normal humans grew jealous, and tried to steal their powers. The Draconians created a place in the heavens, called Gaea. They took their loved ones, Draconian and human alike, up to Gaea. Now, only a few true Draconians are left, because only when a Draconian marries another Draconian, will a baby Draconian result. Get me??' He smiled and laughed softly. Krystel nodded and smiled again. Now she understood where her feather came from. Her mother bent over Krystel, and held the pendant up a little, saying…  
  
'This is one of the pendants they used. It's been passed down for generations of Draconians. Well, we'd better let you get some rest. I'll ask Merle to bring you some food.' And with that, the four parents got up, and headed for the door. But Krystel stopped them.  
  
'Wait, there is something else. Leon has told you that him and I are getting married next year, hasn't he?' They nodded. Krystel continued. 'Well, I thought you'd think we were rushing into it. I mean, we've only know each other a week.' This time it was Queen Millerna who answered her question.  
  
'Dear, you wouldn't have had much choice. You were betrothed at birth!!' She giggled and left the room, accompanied by Queen Hitomi and Kings Van and Allen. As soon as the door was shut, Leon turned to Krystel once again. Krystel smiled.  
  
'You needn't have worried about us. We were going to be together anyway!!' she said, gazing into his blue eyes. But he looked down. 'What's wrong Leon?'  
  
'The reason I rushed was because when the Draconian predicted our meeting, she also said that if I do not make us promise our love to each other, something really bad would happen. I didn't want that to happen. Anyway, I thought you liked the ring.' he added. Krystel smiled and sighed.  
  
'Oh, I do Leon, you know that. I just meant that we needn't have got so worked up about it, that's all!! Come here.' she said, and once again, for the first time in three days, they kissed passionately. Leon had missed her so. He stroked her body, her hair and face, just like the time on the cliff, when they had promised each other their love.  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Well, there you have it. Any more queries by the way, just type them down in your REVIEWS (hint hint!! ^_^!!!!) and I'll answer them as best as I can. But a question for you, my loyal readers, do you think I should make Leon and Krystel sleep together??? If so, where and when??? PLEASE REVIEW!!!! Chapter 13 out soon!!! Not sure what to put in it though. I think I'll bring back a certain someone, to give Merle a bit of romance!!! What do you say? Oh, and maybe Dezir'll show up!! Well, gotta dash!! *_*!!! LOL!!!!! 


	13. Chapter 13: Love and War

Hello again!!! In answer to midor318's question, who said Leon and Krystel's love life was gonna be that easy?!?!? He he!!! Just you wait and see!!! Anyways, in this chapter Dezir makes an appearance, and '??????' comes back too, so that Merle can have a little fun!!!! Well, then – Lights, Camera, Action…  
  
1 Chapter 13: Love and War  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Another three days past, and Krystel finally had enough strength to walk again. She decided to take a stroll in the gardens. She did ask Leon, but after staying awake so long when he was looking after, he was dead tired, so it looked like it was just Krystel and the trees. Or so she thought.  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Walking slowly through the orchards, Krystel came across a small path that she hadn't noticed before. Curiosity taking the better of her, she followed it. Krystel could soon hear the gentle trickle of a stream, but as she got closer, she heard another sound. Crying. Someone was sitting by the stream crying softly to themselves. It sounded like a woman. Millerna maybe, or even Hitomi. Who else could it be?? Krystel thought to herself. But as she got closer, the answer was clear. It was Merle. Krystel was about to step out and comfort the poor feline, but suddenly someone else appeared through the trees -Dezir. Krystel darted behind a nearby boulder, crouching low in fear of being seen. Merle looked up at Dezir.  
  
'Who are you??' she said bitterly. Dezir crouched down, a smile on his face that didn't reach his violet eyes.  
  
'Why, I've come to help you.' he said, his cold voice soothing her.  
  
'How could you possibly help me? You don't even know me.' Merle turned away from him.  
  
'I know what you want. You're lonely, and need someone to care for you. Well, I can get that someone, anyone you want, in exchange for, say, a little favour.' Merle's ears pricked up, and, noticing the reaction, Dezir smiled evilly at her back. 'Now, who, oh feline one, who will it be?'  
  
'Well, there was someone.' Merle turned to face Dezir again. ' But he died ages ago. I was only young, but I loved him so. He had a thing for cat- women too!'  
  
'Name him and he's yours. No matter what. As long as you stick to the deal of course.' Dezir said. Merle opened her mouth to say something, but Dezir already knew what she was going to ask. 'And he'll love you as soon as he sees you, so no worries there, hey!!' Merle turned away from him, looked up at the clouds, and sighed.  
  
'Folken, bring me back Folken Fanel.'  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Krystel had followed Dezir and Merle as they walked away through the woods. Keeping her distance, she flitted from trees to bush to tree, doing her best to stay silent and unseen. Once she had almost tripped, snapping a twig in her wake. Dezir had whipped his head round, but presumably he hadn't noticed. They had continued along as before. Soon, the two companions up ahead stopped, and in front stood a high cliff face with a large boulder lent against it. Dezir stepped up to the boulder and shouted out.  
  
'Scaloss, it is I, Dezir. Open up, I have a task for you.' he commanded, and the large boulder slowly rolled out of the way, revealing a vast cavern. It was too dark inside to see it in any detail, but there was no missing the tall, spindly figure that emerged from the cave. Dressed in a long robe of black and deep red, flowing about his black pointed shoes, with a tall, black pointed hat perched on his head. He had straggly, raven- coloured hair, which reached down to his red belt, and his beard and moustache of the same pitch black, hung drooping from his wrinkled face. His hands were ivory white, long and bony, and held together in such a way that only his fingertips touched. The mysterious figure spoke.  
  
'You called, oh Master?' his voice was calm, yet laced with mockery, as if calling Dezir 'Master' was simply done to humour him.  
  
'Yes, Scaloss, I did. Come, inside the cave, we will talk there.' Dezir replied, with the slightest hint of impatience. Scaloss bowed, and the three characters entered the cavern, the boulder rolling back over the entrance behind them. Though the entrance was sealed, Krystel, having crept up to the cave, could hear every word spoken inside. It was like the walls were made of paper. Perhaps it had something to do with her being a Draconian. Krystel didn't know, but had more important things to think about right now. Ear pressed to the stone, Krystel tried to concentrate on what was happening inside. She could hear Dezir explaining to Scaloss what he wanted doing (resurrecting Folken) and Scaloss murmuring his reply. Suddenly, a chanting began. Krystel wished she could see what was going on in there. The chanting continued followed by a very loud bang, which made Krystel jump about a foot in the air, and a bright purple light. Then she heard Merle gasp, utter 'Folken', and another man's voice reply 'Yes Merle, it's me. I'm right here, don't cry.' Dezir spoke again. This time it was to Merle and her new lover.  
  
'Remember, no one must ever know of this act. If anyone asks you, just say he never died in the first place.' Dezir paused, and continued. 'Well, I've kept my side of the bargain, now for yours. I have given you all you have ever wanted, love. But I need something in return.' he said, the edge to his voice sending a shiver down Krystel's spine.  
  
'Yes, Dezir, anything. But what could I possibly give you??' Merle asked, a little afraid of what he might ask, yet too overwhelmed to really care.  
  
'Something very special indeed. Or should I say, someone. I want you to give me……Krystel.' Merle gasped, but Krystel made the biggest mistake of all. She yelled.  
  
'Noooo!!' she shouted. She clapped her hand over her mouth, realising her mistake. She got up, backing away from the entrance, as the boulder rolled over to reveal an angry Dezir and a very distraught Merle, who was hanging on to an extremely good-looking man, with spiky, sticky-up slivery-grey hair, no top (oooo), black trousers, and no shoes. But what the newcomer looked like was the last of her worries. Dezir looked as if he was going berserk.  
  
'You!! I'll get you. Spying on me!! You little-' he screamed, and broke off as he ran towards Krystel. She grabbed her dress, lifted it up, and started running back to the palace. Then she remembered she didn't actually know the way. Running for her life, she carried on, bushes and branches lashing her face and tearing her dress. Suddenly a low thorn branch whipped at her face, and cut her pale right cheek. She cried out in pain, but kept on running, knowing that Dezir grew closer all the time. Blood dripping down her face, and her lungs and legs straining from the effort of running, Krystel was about to collapse. Ready to give up, thinking sadly of all she had just gained, that she would lose. Her parents, her friends, Leon. A tear slid down her left cheek. But then she saw light. A gap in the trees ahead. A path. The castle! Maybe she would make it after all. With the very last of her strength, she dashed towards the opening. She glanced back, and could see Dezir though the trees, his eyes glowing with fury, sweat pouring down his face. But suddenly Krystel crashed headlong into someone. A boy. Krystel looked up, and laughed in delight, despite of her pursuer. It was Leon. She hugged him tight, but then remembered her predicament.  
  
'Leon. You've got, got to help me. It's Dezir, he's after me. I d, don't know what for, please, please you've got t-' she panted, and collapsed in a dead faint in her fiancé's arms. Leon lay Krystel down on the grass, just as Dezir came out of the woods.  
  
'Leon Shezar' he said with disgust. Leon straightened up and turned to face his assailant.  
  
'Who the hell are you?' Leon asked, looking the newcomer up and down. The figure straightened with importance.  
  
'Dezir, Prince of Mauvais.' Leon recognised the name. This was the guy that was trying to get Krystel. He drew his sword in a flash, standing and ready to fight. Dezir eyed the weapon cautiously, unsure what to do. Suddenly, he heard a noise to his left. Dezir could just see the palace patrol guards walking round the corner, marching like some type of idiotic army men. But with the spears they had in their hands, Dezir didn't want to risk it. He turned back to Leon, glanced at the unconscious Krystel, and said-  
  
'Leon, this isn't over. This means war.' And with that, her fled back into the shadows.  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Meanwhile, just outside of Fanelia, two figures ran together, holding each other's hands. Folken and Merle, running as fast as their legs would carry them to the cliff face, and they jumped. Folken's wings spread out above him, and he held tight underneath him his new found love. Tears poured down Merle's cheeks, knowing what she had done, knowing she could never face Krystel or the King and Queen again. Together, she and Folken eloped to Zaibach, never to be heard of again.  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Well!!! How was that for a long chapter!!! Took me 6 A4 pages on Microsoft Word!!!! Anyway, what do you think??? Have you any suggestions?? Please right them in your REVIEWS *hint*hint* if you have!!! I'm not sure if you'll ever here from Merle and Folken again, but who knows?? Great Destiny War 3 (or 2, I can't remember!!) is about to start!!! Well, keep reviewing!!!! ^_^ lol!!! 


	14. Chapter 14: Kidnapped, The Letter, and A...

Hello again, my loyal readers!! How are you liking my story so far?? It's only a third of the way through though!!! So no worries there!! Anyway, on with chapter 14!!! And roll.  
  
Chapter 14: Kidnapped, The Letter, and A Battle Plan  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Krystel awoke late the next morning, her head pounding from yesterday's events. She sat up drowsily, and looked at the room around her. It wasn't her room. This one was smaller, and pure white. It smelt like a hospital room, which is actually what it was. At least, sort of. There were no beeping machines, no rushing nurses or any modern equipment. Just a bed or two, a cabinet, a bathroom, and that was about it. As Krystel silently pondered over the lack of medical tools, Queen Millerna walked in. She was wearing a thin, floaty, sea-blue dress, no sleeves, white gloves, and light blue shoes. There was also a sapphire ring on her right-fourth-finger.  
  
'Oh, Krystel, you're awake!! How are you feeling??' she asked, as she walked over to Krystel, and examined her cheek. It had been stitched up, but, and again this must have had something to do with her being a Draconian, Krystel's face was completely healed, no scar or anything. But it still hurt slightly.  
  
'Fine, thanks, but my head hurts. Where am I?' she replied.  
  
'The hospital wing in Fanelia castle. Well, you seem to be ok. I'll give you an aspirin to cure that headache, but otherwise, you're fine. You can go get something to eat if you want.' Millerna reached over to the cabinet, and pulled out a little bottle of pills. 'Here, this will make it go.' Krystel took the pill and swallowed it. Instantly her headache receded.  
  
'Thanks, Queen Millerna.' she said. Millerna giggled girlishly. 'Just call me Millerna. You don't have to bother with King or Queen; trust me, it takes too long!!' she smiled and strolled out of the room. She walked back to the doorway, and laughed. 'I forgot, you don't know where you are in the castle!! Come on, I'll take you to your room.' Krystel smiled, and walked after the Queen.  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Krystel had gone to her room to change into her floaty white silk dress and the green bow, and then went off to dinner. After she had eaten, drunk and talked with Leon and the adults, she had decided to go for a walk, avoiding the forest this time. She was now strolling through the town Fanelia, heading towards the cliffs. She looked up at the pretty houses as she went by, their terracotta roofs standing out against the white of the bricks and the blue of the sky. Small children peeked out of little windows as she passed, while old women stood at the doors, looking at her kindly, yet curiously, uttering words such as 'It's the Princess,' and 'She's back!' Krystel just smiled at the townsfolk, and carried on.  
  
Eventually, she reached the cliffs. Krystel sat down and looked at the blue horizon, the shimmering sea, the golden sun. The cool breeze played with her honey curls. She was totally and utterly relaxed. Suddenly the moment was shattered. Three strong men grabbed Krystel's hands and feet, and tied them roughly together with rope. She struggled, bit and kicked, but to no avail. It was over in seconds. With a gag in her mouth, the three men lifted her onto their shoulders, and started carrying her off. They were heading towards the castle. Krystel looked round to try and identify any of the men. Her gaze sweeping over them, she spotted a fourth man leading the group. Dezir. Krystel shouted and screamed, lashing out at the men as best as she could. Dezir simply turned round and laughed maliciously. 'Darling, do try and calm down! You'll wear yourself out!' He smiled evilly at her, and carried on his way. They had reached the castle doors, when Dezir reached into his pocket, and pulled out a piece of paper. A letter. 'Don't worry love,' Dezir mocked Krystel, 'this explains everything!! Say bye bye!! 'Cos it's probably the last time you'll be here!' he added viciously. He slipped it under the door, and they continued on their way. As the small group headed back off through the forest, Krystel thought to herself - Oh my God, I'm being kidnapped!!  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Lila, another one of the cat-servants, was just about to take her lunch break. She was younger than Merle, about 22, but looked the same, apart from the fact that Lila was black and white, with brown eyes. Her short jet- black hair bobbed as she strolled towards the entrance, while her striped tail swished from side to side. Lila had just reached the main entrance, when a piece of paper slid underneath the doors. Curious, as cats usually are, she picked it up and opened its envelope. Scanning the paper rapidly, her mouth dropped in horror. She turned and fled down the corridor, screaming 'King Vaaaaaaaan!!!!'  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
King Van and co. were sitting in the dining room, discussing business topics (parties, food, holidays etc!!!), when Lila burst through the mahogany doors, screaming and shouting for all she was worth.  
  
'King Vaaaaaaaaaaaaaan!!!!!' the feline stopped at the entrance, puffing and panting uncontrollably.  
  
'What is it Lila?' the King asked, deeply concerned by his servants distress. Lila rushed to King Van's seat and thrust the letter under his nose. 'It's awful King Van. Just terrible!!!' she cried, on the verge of tears. King Van looked down at the note, his face portraying a look of horror and confusion. This is what it said: -  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
King Van,  
  
I would like to bring to your attention the fact that your daughter, Princess Krystel, has been kidnapped. Incase you're wondering who I am, well, surprise ---- I'm the kidnapper!! In short, I have your daughter, and unless you give up your kingdom to me, you will never see her again. You have the options:- give up your kingdom to me and have your daughter back, or have you kingdom destroyed in war and never see your precious Krystel again. Your kingdom or your daughter. Now's the time to choose. If you refuse to give me you kingdom, then be prepared. The beginning of The Third Great Destiny War will arise. The decision lies in your hands. If you except, then leave the deeds to your palace on the fountain in the woods by 3pm. Not a minute later, or the deals off and Krystel is mine. Understand. I await your reply. Prince Dezir of Mauvais  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
King Van's face grew pale as he read. When finished he turned to Lila, his hands shaking as he held up the note.  
  
'When did you get this, and where?' he asked the cat-girl. Lila swallowed in an effort to control her shaking voice, and replied.  
  
'Just now King Van. It slipped under the main doors, sir, I, I read it and came straight to you.' Lila coloured as she told him she'd opened it, as she had a tendency to read his post, and had been told off for it many a time. But, instead of the usual lecture about 'reading someone else's post' King Van just sighed.  
  
'Lila, tell no one of this. I mean it, no one can know about this. No one.' King Van looked into her eyes as he said it, pleading to her silently. Lila nodded and left the room. King Van then passed the note to the other members round the table, first Chid, Dryden and Laguna, then to Hitomi, and then the Shezars (including Leon). Leon couldn't bear the news. He ran out of the room, his parents making vain attempts to call him back, out of the castle, to the cliffs. Falling to his knees, clutching his head, only the thought that he would never see Krystel again circled in his mind. He could see one of the flying ships floating through the sky, away from the cliffs. Krystel is on that, he thought, I can feel it. Tears flowed down his cheeks as he screamed to the ocean, to the retreating ship, and collapsed on the ground.  
  
'NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO'  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Back at the castle, in the dining room, King Van was staring out of the window. Behind him, the group of royals discussed what to do between themselves. Suddenly the King turned to face them, silencing the group.  
  
'I have decided what to do. This Dezir is obviously an ambitious yet naïve young man. He knows nothing of what I have been through, or what I can endure, but he has been clever. He has taken one of the only three things I would give up everything for. My daughter. Now he wants my kingdom. Well, he won't have it.' King Chid looked at the King concernedly.  
  
'But Van, what about Krystel?' King Van sighed.  
  
'Chid, my friend, I know that he said he would kill Krystel if we declined his offer, but I also know he can't. If he did so, he would have nothing to bribe me with. As long as Krystel is alive, he is slightly advantaged, if she dies, he has nothing. So this is my battle plan: - We go to war with him, defeat him, and rescue my daughter. Krystel is the priority. We must get her back as soon as possible. But I will need your help friends. Will you help me?' King Allen stood up.  
  
'Van, we are at your service.' he said, and everyone else at the table cheered in agreement. Van smiled.  
  
'Thank you. Now please, go inform your armies, we have no time to lose.' Turning back to the window, the King sighed. Quietly, he said to himself 'It's time Escaflowne'  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Yes! I finally finished Chapter 14!!!! Wahoo!!! Anyway, PLEASE REVIEW!!!! ^________^!!!! Enjoy!!! Happy writings (and readings)!!!! Well, I better get on with Chapter 15.... 


	15. Chapter 15: Escaflowne Returns

Hey!!! Thanks for your reviews peeps, much appreciated!!! Glad you enjoyed Chp14!! Remember, any comments, suggestions or questions are very welcome, so please write them down in your reviews. I will answer them in the following chapter. Anyway, enough of my rambling, on with Chapter 15.  
  
Chapter 15: Escaflowne Returns  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Krystel opened her eyes. Looking around, she found herself tied up in a dimly lit room. The only light came from a flickering torch, which stood in the opposite corner of her small stone prison. A wooden door opened in the far end of the room, and someone, a boy, walked in. It was too dim for Krystel to recognise him by sight, for he had his back to the torch, blocking out the light. But there was no mistaking that icy, cruel voice. It was Dezir.  
  
'How are you feeling, your Highness' he asked sarcastically, crouching down to face Krystel. He looked her over and sighed. 'Ahhh. Your pretty dress is all torn and dirty, not to mention your face and hair. Poor ickle Kwystel!' he said in mock pity. Laughing, he left the room, guards then entering with food and water for Krystel. Ah well, Krystel thought, at least he's going to feed me. The guards left after untying Krystel and putting her food on the floor. Krystel was too weak to try to run for it, but at least untying her gave her arms and legs a rest. When they had gone, locking the door behind them, Krystel made a futile attempt to stand. It was no use. Falling to the floor, tears came to her eyes. Banging the cobbled ground with her fist, she wept, whispering one word to herself, over and over again.  
  
'Leon, Leon'  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
As he walked down the forest path, memories swam through King Van's mind. Recollections of himself as a boy of 15, about the great burdens that had sat on his shoulders, what with the Great Destiny War, being King of Fanelia, the safety of thousands had lain in his hands. Then she had come. Hitomi, his one true love. She had made it so much better. That had been the only joy that Van had gained from the war. But he had had his share of great sorrow. His brother Folken was killed as he destroyed the leader of Zaibach. Folken. Pictures of his brother floated in his mind as Van reached the clearing, where his family's graves lay alongside it.  
  
It. Escaflowne. The great white dragon gymelef. Walking over to it, Van took the glowing pink dragon-stone out of his pocket. Escaflowne's huge form kneeled over Van, draped in the green vines that had invaded its pale figure over the last 17 years. Though dormant for that long period of time, Van knew in his heart that the moment had come to awaken it once more. Sighing, the King stepped up to Escaflowne. Climbing over its metal limbs, Van reached the giant magenta stone that acted as Escaflowne's heart. Reaching out, ready to reawaken the life in his warrior giant, Van heard a voice behind him.  
  
'No Van. Please, don't do it.' said the voice. Van turned to face the speaker. Standing there on the grass below him, was Hitomi. Her hands clasped to her chest, pleading him desperately not to do exactly what he knew he must.  
  
'Hitomi. You know I have to. Krystel depends on it.' he told her, shaking his head at his beloved. Hitomi stood there, a picture of beauty and innocence as the wind played with her emerald, back-less dress, but great sadness and anxiety dwelled in the angel's heart of gold, as she feared for her young daughter's life.  
  
'I know Van, I know. But, well, oh you know what happened last time you used Escaflowne. Every time it gets hurt, you do Van, and well, I don't want to lose you, I love you Van, and without you, I don't know what I would do.' Hitomi was close to tears, her jade eyes glistening in the sunlight. As a single tear slid down her tender cheek, her fair snow-white wings emerged from her back. Lifting off the ground, she flew up to join her love on Escaflowne's pallid arm. Reaching out to the King, he pulled her into a tight embrace.  
  
'It's ok Hitomi, I love you, and I will never leave you. But I have to do this. If I don't, we may never see our daughter again. I know we may fail, but I've got to try. I've got to get her back.' Van whispered into Hitomi's honey-blonde curls, as she clung tightly to him. The Queen sighed, withdrew from Van's chest, and looked up into his eyes.  
  
'I'm so confused. If we don't do this, we'll never get Krystel back, but if you do go out there, in Escaflowne, I know I may never see you again. But you're right. We owe it to our daughter. Put it in.' She nodded and looked down at the glowing ball in Van's hands. He lifted it up and turned to face Escaflowne's heart-stone. As the dragon-stone entered Escaflowne's heart, shimmering pink in Van's hand, a faint creaking sound could be heard deep in the centre of the great machine. All of a sudden, the two massive emerald stones sitting on Escaflowne's huge shoulders, radiated a lustrous sea green light, while the magenta heart-stone shone deep pink, enveloping the couple in its radiance. The head opened with a clank and a jet of air. Escaflowne had returned.  
  
Glancing once more at his beautiful wife, King Van looked reluctantly at the opening into Escaflowne's control centre and leaped up. Taking his place in the pearly leather chair, much to the objection of his Queen, he got himself into place, and closed Escaflowne's head. Flying back to the ground, Hitomi desperately pleaded with Van, but Van ignored her. Stepping forward, Escaflowne's huge bulk gave a shudder. Suddenly, it collapsed in on itself, limbs folding inwards as smoothly as ever. In moments, what stood towering before Hitomi was no longer the human-shaped figure of Escaflowne, but a magnificent white dragon. With emerald eyes and the magenta heart stone lying underneath on its chest, the metal dragon was a picture of both power and elegance, proving the fact that beauty can be terrifying.  
  
'I see you haven't lost your touch!' shouted Hitomi, smiling up at Van, who was perched upon Escaflowne's back, gripping the reins with determined strength. Van laughed.  
  
'Come on, on you get love. We'll fly back to the castle.' Van beckoned to his wife. Hitomi sighed, and flew up to join the King. Holding tightly around Van's waist, the couple were lifted off the ground on Escaflowne's pale back. Soaring up out of the woods, towards Fanelia's town, the two lovers on the great gymelef looked towards the sunset. The sea reflected the sun's glittering light, shimmering like a sea of gold under a cloudless sky of crimson red. As they neared the town, they could see the castle in the dimming light, a pinkish hue radiating from its walls. Van sighed as he saw its beauty, and thought about what was to come, and what may happen to his beautiful home.  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Allen Shezar was walking along the castle grounds, when he saw them coming. A white spot against the scarlet sky, he puzzled over what it could be. Allen's golden hair lifted in the light breeze, while his blue eyes shone in amazement. He sighed when he discovered the identity of the soaring dot as it came closer to the castle.  
  
'So, Escaflowne returns.'  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Well, there we are!!! Chapter 15 done. Escaflowne finally comes back, but what will the reactions be??? What about Krystel??? What has Dezir got planned for her?? Find out all that and more in the chapters to come!!!! Thanks for reading!!! Keep reviewing!!!! ^_____^!!! Happy writings!! Love Alex360. 


	16. Chapter 16: The Amulet

Hey!! Thanx for your reviews peeps!!! I finally finished this chappy!!!! Sooooo sorry it took so long, I couldn't think of what to write about next. But here it is, finally, after a very long thinking session, Chapter 16.  
  
Chapter 16: The Amulet  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
A white dragon, flying through the azure sky, its emerald eyes glinting in the sunlight. A heart of crimson blazed in her mind. Suddenly, her pendant swung, it's magenta stone glimmering. The dragon. That's what she needed. Only it could save her. She was trapped, cold stone surrounding her. Alone. Where was he? Where was Leon? Leon, she called, where are you?  
  
Suddenly she was no longer trapped. She was running, running along a green marble corridor. Where am I? she thought. Her footsteps echoed around her as she ran. Faces appeared in the marble walls - Leon's, Van's, Hitomi's, Allen and Millerna's, Chid's, Dryden's, Laguna's, they were all there. Even Merle's and Folken's. What were they doing here? What did they want? A light appeared at the end of the corridor. A door, opening to white light. Krystel ran faster, running towards the light. Tears streamed down her pale face. Her curled hair flew behind her. What's going on? Where am I? She burst through the door. She gasped.  
  
Hills. Beautiful green hills, the cerulean sky, a shimmering sapphire lake. Lush forests sat at the bases of giant russet mountains. Paradise. Krystel turned, but the door was gone. Nothing but empty space stood behind her. She turned back to face the beauty of the world that surrounded her. Her eyes fell onto the stunning lake that lay ahead. Something glinted in the centre, in the depths of the sparkling water. Need overcame Krystel. She had to find out what it was. She didn't know why, just that she had to get whatever was glittering from the lake. She had to know.  
  
Taking a running jump, she dived into the water. It was cold, and very deep. Down, down into the darkness she swam. Her eyes stung with the cold, but she kept them open. The need drove her onwards, through the pale waters, deep into the lake. She was almost there. She could see it glinting, lying on a piece of rock, on the lake's bed. An amulet.  
  
She picked it up, examining it in her hand. A five-pointed star in a circle, strung onto a long silver chain. Five gems glittered on each corner of the star. A diamond on the top, and going clockwise around the points, a sapphire, a ruby, an emerald and a tiger-eye, all embedded in the silver. A strange word came into her mind. Pentacle. Pentacle. Over and over it echoed. Krystel could only guess what it meant. Maybe it was the name of the strange symbol? Who knew?  
  
Suddenly she felt hands grasping her. She looked around, seeing nothing. Something shook her. She felt herself drifting away. Her eyes slowly closing, she was losing consciousness. The last thing she saw was the amulet, drifting from her hand, floating to the lake floor once more. Her eyes closed, but the symbol of the amulet glowed in her mind. And that one word span around inside her head: pentacle..pentacle..pentacle.  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Yahoooooo!!! Finally!!!! I did it!!! I know it's short, but it's something!!!! Hopefully Chapter 17 will be up soon. And I mean SOON!!!! I hope. Well, hope you like it!!! And yes, Amy, Shona, and Sian, it is like the necklace I've got, but without the gems ofcourse!!! Well, better hurry along to write the next chappy!!! I think my muse may go on strike again!!! Byeeeeeeeeeee!!! Love Alex360. 


	17. Chapter 17: The Rising Of The War

Hey peeps!! Here it is, Chapter 17!!! Soz if it took too long!!!! I just wanna say ta for all the reviews I'm getting, and for the support off my gang: Shona (shona 3000), Amy (Amy2k), Sian, Liz, Nia, and Cerys. This fanfic is dedicated to all you guys!!!! I love ya all man!!! ^____^!!!! Anyway, enough of my sentimental babbling, on wiv Chappy number 17.  
  
Chapter 17: The Rising Of The War  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
King Van strode purposefully into the cavern, where the armies of his allies had been assembled, each one arrayed in their country's colours; Freid, purple and white, lead by Chid, Zaibach, navy and gold, ruled by Dryden, Asturia, blue and white, under the command of Allen, and Zenba, red and black, lead by Hitomi's father, King Laguna. Fanelia's army stood in the centre of the cavern, spectacular in their shades of emerald green and white. The five armies stood proudly, armour glinting, gymelefs oiled and weapons sharpened. The four captains walked up to the King.  
  
'Van, the armies are assembled and ready to leave on your command' Dryden said.  
  
'How many do we have?' asked Van.  
  
'50,000 altogether. 30,000 in gymelefs, 10,000 on horseback and 10,000 on foot. We are quite the army.' Laguna replied. Van smiled.  
  
'My friends, I thank you. I don't know how this is going to end, but whatever the outcome, I will do my best to protect you, your people and your countries. I couldn't have asked for better friends. Now, ready your armies. Are the women and children safe?' Van asked. Everyone nodded. 'Good. We set off immediately.' The five friends strode quickly to their gymelefs, and as Van jumped into Escaflowne and sounded the advance, they set off towards the harbour, where the boats would take them to the bleak desert lands of Mauvais.  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Rough hands shook Krystel awake. She looked around through half-open eyes. Two men, blurred, stood infront of her. One spoke.  
  
'So, your finally awake, eh Princess?' Dezir. She should have known. 'Just thought I'd bring you some news. Your Daddy declined my offer to swap you for his kingdom, the fool, so it looks like your stuck with me. Still, maybe he'll change his mind when he hears the next offer. This time he won't be refusing my generosity so easily. He'll learn I'm not a man to be toyed with.' He turned to go, his guard leaving fresh food and water on the cold stone floor. As he reached the door, he paused. 'It's a pity really' He turned to face her. 'You're such a pretty little thing' He smiled and walked out the room, closing the door behind him, leaving Krystel alone in the dim light once more.  
  
She crawled over to the food and water. She ate in silence, thoughts whizzing round her head. What was Dezir's new plan? What was a pity? What was he going to do to her? And what about the dream? The amulet? What did it mean? She could still see it, the five-pointed star, it's gems glittering. And the word, pentacle? It was all so confusing. Krystel shook her head. If only Leon was here, she thought. Oh Leon. A pink light started glowing from her top. The pendant.  
  
Krystel took it out. There, inside the crimson stone, was Leon's face. A thought came into her mind. Maybe she could reach Leon through the pendant. It might not work, she thought, but it's worth a try. She concentrated on the pendant, on Leon.  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Leon stared at the water. How could this happen. One minute he was happier than ever, finally finding Krystel. And now, now she was gone. And here he was, staring at the sea from the deck of a ship, waiting to set off with a giant army to rescue his one true love. Brilliant. Leon sighed. Suddenly the water he was staring at shimmered. It was turning pink. Leon couldn't believe his eyes. There in the water was Krystel's face. Now this is getting weird, thought Leon. But then the face spoke.  
  
'Leon, Leon can you hear me? I don't know if you can, but if you are there, I, I just want you to know, I love you. I think about you all the time. Come and rescue me, please. I don't know where I am. Dezir has me locked up in a stone room. Please hurry. Tell my father that Dezir is planning something worse. He said that he wouldn't be able to refuse this time. Tell my parents I love them. Say hi to everyone else. Goodbye Leon. Come quickly. I love you.' The image started to fade.  
  
'I'm coming Krystel. I love you!' Leon shouted at the dimming face. He leaned over the rail so much, he almost fell into the water! But someone grabbed him from the back. Leon turned to look at the startled face of King Van. He immediately told him what he had just seen. Van frowned.  
  
'Hmm, let's go report this to the others' he said, and they walked off together.  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Krystel smiled. He had heard her. She sighed, and looked around her dull prison. I only hope he comes quickly, she thought. She shook her head, and with that Krystel settled off to sleep.  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Voila!! Fini!!! There's your Chapter 17 in other words!!! What do you think!!!! I know it's not very long, but hey!! Will Krystel be rescued? What is Dezir's plan? Will Leon and Krystel ever be together again?? Find out all that and more in the chappys to come!!!! Well, see ya, please R+R!!!! Happy writings!!! Byeeeeeeeee!! Love Alex360!!!! 


	18. Chapter 18: The First Strike

Hey people!!! Howz it going?!? Hope you're liking the story so far!! ^___^ Does anyone have any queries, comments or anything like that?? If you do, just pop them in with your review (hint hint!!) and I'll answer them in the next chapter. Speaking of chapters, here's number 18.  
  
Chapter 18: The First Strike  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Dezir sat on his throne, contemplating his next move to capture Fanelia. It will be mine, he thought, no matter what I have to do. If that king thinks he can stop me, ha, he's got another thing coming! If there's one thing I've learned, people will do anything for the one's they love. Dezir knew that from experience. Unwanted memories started drifting back into his mind, about Lena, the fight, about when she.. no. No, Dezir wouldn't think of Lena now. He had a war to plan.  
  
'General, bring me a full report on our armies!' Dezir shouted from his stone seat.  
  
'Yes sir!' the general, standing at the door to the hall, saluted and ran off to get the report. Dezir sighed and shifted uncomfortably in his seat. Whose bright idea was it to have a stone chair anyway?! Oh well, it didn't matter. Soon, he thought to himself, I'll be lazing around in my own Fanelian castle! Perfect, he smiled, and I'll have everyone in that castle, including Krystel and her poncey boyfriend Shezar, working for me!!  
  
Hmm, that was another thing. Krystel. What was he going to do with her? He could just kill her at the end of all this, but..no. Something wouldn't let him. God knows why, he thought. I mean she's nothing special. That horrid silky golden hair, that nasty, perfectly shaped body, and those stupid big emerald eyes that never lost their sparkle! Huh, talk about nothing! Nope, Dezir just couldn't see anything in her at all! Could he.?  
  
It was at that moment the general rushed back in, carrying a file of papers. Marching up to Dezir's throne, he saluted again and handed the report to Dezir.  
  
'The report sir.' the man stood to attention infront of Dezir, awaiting his next command. Dezir took the file from him and flicked through.  
  
'How many are we?' he asked.  
  
'30,000 sir. But the spy in Fanelia has reported that they have 50,000 men in all sir. We're out numbered by 20,000 sir.' the soldier replied.  
  
'Yes yes, I can do my math. Now, for the lack of men, contact Haelia, they should be prepared to fight for me.' Dezir continued to give a list of orders to the man, and then sent him on his way. Dezir sighed. 'War,' he said to himself and smiling, he relaxed in his chair. 'How I love it!!'  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
'And then she just disappeared!' exclaimed Leon, as he finished revealing his episode with the water message from Krystel, to the rest of the group. He looked around the room at the other 7 members. King Van was consoling a distressed Hitomi, while his parents just looked sad. Chid and Dryden were seemingly deep in thought, and King Laguna looked very upset. 'Well, are you all just going to sit there?! Krystel needs us! We've got to rescue her!' Leon was starting to get very angry, and sat down with a thump on a stool, with his head in his hands.  
  
'Now Leon, you know we can't just barge in like that.' Van said as he walked over to Leon and put his hand on Leon's shoulder, trying to calm him down.  
  
'I just can't bear the thought of her being alone, sad, and helpless.' Leon whispered in return. 'God knows what that Dezir will do to her. I just can't stand it.' Queen Hitomi sniffed and nodded.  
  
'I know Leon, I feel the same. And I agree, we must get her back, and soon. But Van is right. We can't risk anyone by storming in. It's just to dangerous.' She sighed, and looked at her husband. Silence followed.  
  
'Well' said Van suddenly, breaking the stillness of the room. 'We'd better get going, Krystel's waiting. Men, I need your assistance in devising a plan. Leon, I'd like you to patrol the boat please.' And with that, Van, Allen, Chid, Dryden and Laguna exited the room, deep in conversation.  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
It was early evening when Dezir next decided to visit Krystel. As he walked along the dim stone corridor that led to her cell, he thought about the past; about what he had accomplished, what he had gained, and lost.a lot had happened. And now here he was: in charge of an army of thousands, ready to war with the strongest countries in Gaea, and holding the daughter of their leader prisoner! Oh, he was good!!  
  
Reaching the wooden door to Krystel's cell, he stopped and peered in through the barred window. Hmm, she was asleep. She looked..nice when she was asleep. Sort of.angelic. Dezir shook his head violently. What was he on about?! Load of nonsense he thought..but he couldn't shake that feeling. Huh, he thought, and walked in through the door.  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
'Sir, Mauvais, straight ahead!' shouted the captain from the bow. They had been flying through the sky for three hours know, and they had finally made it to Mauvais. Even though dusk was upon them, King Van could still see the terracotta-coloured desert lands of Dezir's country. Well, they weren't necessarily Dezir's. They still belonged to his father, the King Grosac, but he was away with business in other countries. Oh, if he could see his son now.  
  
'Good, prepare the artillery!' Van ordered. A few bombs over Mauvais would teach that foolish boy! Dezir would know then that nobody messes with King Van, or his family, friends and kingdom!! Nobody!! 'Now, on my orders, be ready for the first strike!'  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Dezir was just sitting there when it happened. Staring at Krystel, alarmed by what he had just discovered. Suddenly, muffled booms and rumbling shocked him back to the present. Rushing out into the corridor, he ran into a soldier, hurrying towards the grounds. Dezir stopped him, grabbing his arm.  
  
'What's going on?! What's happening?!' Dezir asked, worried by the noise. The soldier hurried to catch his breath.  
  
'Bombs sir! The village has been bombed!' he replied. Dezir looked at him in a state of disbelief and dismay.  
  
'Bombs?! Is there much damage? Who's responsible?!' he cried.  
  
'The Fanelians sir! One of the largest armies I've ever seen! They let off 4 bombs in all. Not sure of the damage sir.' the young man informed. Dezir nodded and released the man, who saluted and rushed off.  
  
Dezir glanced back through the window at the sleeping Krystel. Are you really worth all this? he thought. Hmm, we'll find out soon enough. And with that Dezir rushed off after the soldier, ready to defend his country, as the war had finally begun.  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
  
  
There ya go!!! What do ya think? Not bad?? Hope you really are enjoying this story, cos if your not, well, I can stop writing it. If not, good!!! As for future chappys, number 19 - Realisation - coming soon. What has Dezir discovered about Krystel? Who will make the next move in the war? And who is this mysterious Lena, and what part does she play in the story? All that and more still to come (if you like the story and I continue.) I may continue if I get enough reviews. I'm aiming for 50 at the mo, but I need forty to give you chapter 20, so R+R!!!! Byeeeeee! Happy Writings!!! Love Alex360!!!  
  
P.S. Just thought you'd like to know though, go check out 'Secrets' by Amy2k, it's pretty fab!! 2 chapters, but it's getting there!!! Oh, yeh, and I've almost finished my second songfic 'When we Dance'. Another romantic one about Draco and Hermionie. Read my bio for more info!!! 


	19. Chapter 19: Realisation

Hey peeps!! Here is Chapter 19 finally!! Sorry it took so long!!! Won't ramble on any more, here's the chappy.  
  
Chapter 19: Realisation  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
*Dream*  
  
Krystel was back at the lake. Everything looked the same as before - the grassy hills were still green, the chocolate mountains still high, and the sky still crystal clear. But something was different; Krystel could just feel it. Like a presence, as if someone else was there, watching her. Krystel turned.  
  
Behind her stood a young girl, of Krystel's age. At first Krystel thought it might be Aria, at a younger age. But no, her eyes, they were different. They were deep violet, but they seemed to dance with a rainbow of colour. Her straight hair was jet black, and hung to her waist. This, combined with her eyes, made her smooth skin look pale as snow. Her lips were of a deep, deep red, tinged ever so slightly purple. She was wearing a long sleeveless dress, made of violet satin, that hugged tight to her beautiful figure down to her knees, where it then fanned out around her, like a mermaids tail. She looked regal, yet kind, like a princess from far away lands. She was, all in all, perfectly stunning.  
  
'Who are you? Krystel asked in a whispering awe. The girl looked down modestly, and smiled, but did not answer. She just shook her head.  
  
'That is not of importance, Krystel. I am here to warn you, to help you. Because only you can free me Krystel. But I must hurry, you have not much time, and this if my only chance. Take out your pendant.' she said softly.  
  
'But, but I can't, my mother told me never to take it off. And I don't even know you?' Krystel replied shaking her head weakly. Despite her protest, her hands still went to the clasp of her pendant. She couldn't help it. Slowly she undid the chain, and carefully slid it from around her neck. The magenta stone glimmered in the bright sunlight, as Krystel held up the pendant.  
  
'Now Krystel, take this, and put your pendant at the centre.' The mysterious girl held out an opened hand. Krystel looked at the circular object shining silver in her hand, and gasped in disbelief. The amulet!  
  
'How did you get this?' Krystel blurted out, confused. The girl smiled sadly.  
  
'It was my mother's. She gave it to me, before she died. Now go on, take it.' the girl replied. Krystel bit her lip.  
  
'I, I'm sorry, I didn't realise. I didn't know it was your. I've seen it before, you see, and well.' Krystel trailed off. The girl was still offering her the necklace. Krystel sighed, and took the amulet from the girl. Glancing at the girl, Krystel did as she had been told.  
  
Placing the pendant in the centre of the pentacle, Krystel began to feel strange. The feeling turned to pain as the hills rumbled. White hot lines of pain scored down her back, and her wings thrust themselves out. Snow white feathers fluttered around as the pain grew worse. Krystel cried out and fell to her knees. But the girl just walked calmly over to her, and fastened both pendants around Krystel's neck.  
  
'I'm sorry Krystel, but it's the only way. Remember this though - when war and grief surrounds you, oh angel, unite the two and all shall be well' she said. Then slowly the mysterious girl, along with the surrounding paradise, started to drift away, leaving Krystel encompassed in pink light, clutching at her chest. The last thing she saw was the girl's face, and her violet eyes.  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Dezir was distraught. He could hardly keep his mind on the present attack. What he had seen had both surprised and shocked him. Dezir didn't know what to think. It had all been so strange.  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Dezir had just been sitting there, staring at her when it happened. Krystel had started moving, writhing around on the cobbled floor. Must be having a dream, he had thought. But it worried him, he had admitted to himself reluctantly. She had started crying out about then, he remembered, as if in great pain. And then, well, it had all happened at once. Pink light came from beneath her rags, from the pendant he had seen so many times since she became his prisoner. He had thought about taking it, but when he tried, he always found that he couldn't. He simply just couldn't. What would he want with a silly necklace anyway, he had thought stubbornly. But when white light had started coming from Krystel's back, the pendant flew out of his mind.  
  
Suddenly, snow white wings, like that of an angel, burst forth from the white light. Dezir had literally fallen over from the shock! Krystel, a Draconian?! It was impossible! Dezir's mind had reeled with different questions, but when the light had subsided, he had rushed to Krystel's side. As the white wings slowly retracted into her back, Dezir tenderly propped her up against him. And that was when he had seen it. He'd know it anywhere. Those precious stones, that silver star. The pentacle. It was Lena's necklace.  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Now Dezir didn't know what to do. How had Krystel gotten Lena's necklace? Did she know Lena? Or at least, had she known her? Dezir hadn't seen her for three years. Who knows where she could be now? But the strangest thing Dezir had discovered in that room, just before the bombs, was something he never thought could be true. He cared for Krystel. When she had been writhing on the floor in pain, he had felt things he hadn't felt for a long time. Concern, pain, need, care, pity, and even, well maybe even love. He hadn't loved a soul since Lena had been.well he didn't want to think about that, but since Lena had gone away. Could this girl, this Draconian, change him? Did he love Krystel? Impossible. But even more impossible, could Krystel love him?  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Well, there we go!!! Wadda ya think, eh? Chapter 20 - 'Free' - is on it's way!! Wahoo!!! The big 2-0!! And I'm only half way through!!! Well, gotta go, but if you have any problems, then e-mail me, the address is on my bio! R+R!!! You know I love reviews!!! Happy writings!! Toodles!! Love Alex360!!!! ;-p!! ^___^!!! 


	20. Chapter 20: Free

Hey people!! How's you all? Hope you liked number 19! Finally finished Chapter 20!!! Wahoo!!! Finally reached the big 2-0!!! And since this is a big milestone in my story, I'd like to dedicate this chapter to all my best friends - Shona, Amy, Cerys, Nia, Sian, Liz, Shaz, Cara, Kirsty, and Sarah. Well, here's Chapter 20 ok.  
  
Chapter 20: Free  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
The bombs had destroyed half of Dezir's village. Smoke and fire clouded Van's view of the castle, but he flew on never the less. He needed to get close enough for Leon to jump down. At least, that was the plan. Bomb the village to create a distraction; get as close to castle roof as possible; Leon jumps down, gets inside the castle and rescues Krystel; while Dezir deals with a few more bombs!  
  
The smoke finally cleared, and the castle's grey roof came into view. Van flew as close as he could to the slate flats.  
  
'Are you ready Leon?' the king shouted over his shoulder to where Leon was standing at the open door to the ship. Leon gulped. As ready as I'll ever be, he thought.  
  
'Yep. Wish me luck!' he shouted back. 'I'm coming Krystel,' he added quietly to himself.  
  
'Go!!' cried Van, and Leon leaped out of the ship. He fell a few feet, before landing on one of the flats. Rolling on impact, Leon got up and brushed himself off.  
  
Looking around, Leon searched for an entrance to the castle. Finally he found a small window into a turret, connected to the end of the flat. Peering around to ensure he hadn't been seen, he quickly slid through the window. Now all he had to do was find Krystel.  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Dezir practically flew out into the castle grounds. The site of the enormous armies was almost enough to make him forget about what he had seen with Krystel. Not quite, but almost.  
  
It was enormous! Dezir had never seen anything like it! Before he could think anything else, King Van's voice boomed out from the main ship -  
  
'Dezir, you insolent young fool. You think you can bribe me like that? I have been through things that your wildest dreams could not even begin to understand. Now give me back my daughter, or face the consequences!' his mighty voice echoed from the hull of the great vessel. But Dezir wasn't about to give in. He couldn't let him take her, not now.  
  
'Never, oh mighty one' Dezir called out mockingly, 'I am no insolent fool, and your army does not scare me. Prepare for a fight!!' he called, sounding more confident than he was inside.  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Leon ran through the darkened corridors, searching for Krystel, no idea of where she was, or where he himself was for that matter. Turning a sharp corner, Leon smacked straight into a scared looking boy of no more than 10. Leon thought fast, as the boy trembled before him.  
  
'Take me to Krystel, boy, and hurry!' he commanded, and whipped out his sword.  
  
'Please sir, don't hurt me, but I do not know of whom you speak.' the young lad cried. Leon frowned, and held the sword closer to the boy's neck.  
  
'The prisoner - a girl, golden hair, green eyes. Tell me, or I'll.' he shouted. The boy quivered.  
  
'Please sir, this way.' he whispered, and ran off down the hall. Leon swiftly followed.  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Dezir sat in his great purple gymelef, and raised its powerful arm.  
  
'To war men!' he shouted, and led his 30,000 soldiers out of the caves. As extra help had not yet arrived from Haelia, they were outnumbered greatly, but Dezir hoped that their power would outmatch King Van's numbers. At last, thought Dezir as they approached their awaiting assailants, a decent war!!  
  
Subsequently, all hell broke loose.  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
The boy eventually led Leon to a thin corridor, in which a door was embedded.  
  
'Through there' he said, and ran off. Leon peered through the door. Krystel lay there - a fallen angel, torn and bruised, yet beautiful.  
  
'Krystel' he whispered, as love overwhelmed his body. Breaking down the door, he flung his sword to the side and rushed to Krystel. 'Krystel, Krystel wake up.' She gently opened her eyes, and looked up at her beloved. She smiled, and wept tears of joy.  
  
'Leon, oh Leon, I knew you'd come for me! I missed you. Oh Leon!' she cried, and they held each other, together once again.  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Guns blazed, bombs flew, and hand-to-hand combat raged through the town of Mauvais. Fires smoked and clouded the air, impairing both sides' vision. But that stopped neither of them. Both King Van and Dezir battled on, neither one of them letting up.  
  
But slowly, ever so slowly, the numbers of Dezir's troops were beginning to dwindle. It was nearly two of Van's to one of Dezir's men. Dezir was starting to get worried.  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
After a teary reunion, Leon had managed to persuade Krystel to get up. She was so weary that Leon eventually had to carry her out of the room. He ran down the way he had come, searching for descending stairs. Following the occasional servant, and using mainly guesswork, he luckily made it out a back door of the castle. Krystel still weak in his arms, he searched for the small ship where Queen Hitomi and Queen Millerna were waiting. Eventually he found it, and rushed to where Hitomi had appeared from a side door on the ship.  
  
'Oh Krystel, my baby' she cried, and hugged both Leon and Krystel. 'Thank you, thank you Leon, oh my darling Krystel, you're safe now.' She pulled away. 'Quick, bring her into the ship.'  
  
Leon led her inside the ship, and set her down on a soft bench. Silently, the ship took off. But all was not well, for the boy who had led Leon to Krystel's prison was hiding behind a bush, and saw all that had happened. Leaping from his concealment, he ran to tell Dezir.  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
The battle was not going well for Dezir. His troops were down, and his village smoking. Yes, he and his army had taken down a fair few of Van's men, but they were still outnumbered. There was nothing for it, but retreat.  
  
'RETREAT!!!' he screamed, and his men turned and ran back into the caves. King Van saw this and smiled. But he also saw a small ship rising from the side of the palace. Good, he thought, Krystel is safe!  
  
'Right men' he said, 'Good show, let's go home!' and the great army turned and slowly flew away.  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Back at the caves, the small boy eventually found Dezir, and rushed to tell him of Krystel's escape.  
  
'WHAT!!' Dezir cried, 'escaped!!! This cannot be. Not now! Not now that I know.Argh, I must get her back. That girl is the key to.to.to everything. This truly means war.' With that he ran out, through his desolated village, to the edges of his realm, screaming at the retreating ships. The wind blew his cape and hair around him, his eyes contorted with fury.  
  
'This means war King Van' he cried. 'YOU HEAR ME - WAAAAAAAR!!  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Hey hey!!! Wicked, no? Oh, I'm so glad I got that done!!! I've been stuck on it for months!!! But inspiration never fails!! Thank you oh muse!!! Well, coming up - Forgotten Dreams - Krystel is safe again with her family, but soon the terrible visions and dreams come back to haunt her. What do they mean? And the pentacle? Where does that tie in? And what of Dezir? Now he knows, he will stop at nothing to get her back. all that and more in the following chapters!! R+R!!!! Please!!!!! Love Alex360!!! 


	21. Chapter 21: Forgotten Dreams

Hey peeps!!! Finally finished chappy number 21!!! Hope you liked 20! I have finally completed the plot, so I know exactly what I'm doing!!! There will be about 32 chapters in all, so not long until the end of the story!!! They'll probably be long chapters though!!! But still!!! Well, better get on with the story.  
  
Chapter 21: Forgotten Dreams  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Krystel stirred on the soft bench. The ship had finally reached Fanelia, and King Van and the group were trying to plan the next move. Opening her eyes, she saw them crowded round a large table.  
  
'Ughh.my head.' she moaned. Leon looked up and smiled.  
  
'Welcome back, sleepy!' he said with a chuckled, as he walked over and planted a kiss on her forehead.  
  
'How long have I been lying here?' Krystel asked, sitting up to embrace Leon.  
  
'Only a day, love.' said Van with a smirk. Leon returned to the table. Queen Hitomi walked over, and took Krystel's hands.  
  
'Honey, you've been through a lot, and you deserve your rest, but before you sleep again, we need to talk.' she said, looking deep into Krystel's eyes. 'We need to know, was the water message the first time something like that had happened? Or have you had any, sort of, visions?' Krystel looked confused for a moment, but then the two visions she had had before, well, all this, came back to her.  
  
'Oh, oh yes I did. I remember now,' she replied, frowning at the memory. 'I thought nothing of it, just forgot them I guess. But I had two visions - the first was about Escaflowne,' at this word, King Van's expression changed. How could she know of Escaflowne? Krystel continued, oblivious - 'the second - more war, and you, Dad and Allen were there, then just Leon and I. It was all so weird.' and went on to explain them in more detail..  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Dezir sat on his throne, distressed and angry. How could he have let Krystel slip away like that? Just after he discovered.everything. Especially about himself! His heart burned, yet he didn't understand why. All that business about him loving Krystel, it had to be wrong, didn't it? Didn't it? Oh, he just didn't know. And Lena's pentacle? How had Krystel gotten that? It just didn't make sense. Oh, why did his heart ache so? There was nothing for it, but to get Krystel back. Maybe then he'd have some answers.  
  
'Scaloss!'  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
'.And that's all I remember.' finished Krystel. The group around her looked worried, especially King Van.  
  
'Honey, why didn't you tell us of this before?' he asked. Krystel just shrugged.  
  
'I don't know, I guess I just thought it wasn't important or something.' she replied. 'Do you think it's Dezir that's trying to get me, and kill Leon? From the second vision, you know.'  
  
'Almost definitely; there's no one else it could be!' said Leon, and whipped out his sword. 'When I find him, I'll.' he growled, and started jabbing the sword at an imaginary Dezir. Millerna frowned.  
  
'Leon, put that thing down this instant, you're going to poke somebody's eye out!!' she stated, and Leon sheathed his sword, embarrassed. Millerna shook her head, and continued-  
  
'Now, Krystel dear, do you remember anything else?' she asked. Hitomi nodded.  
  
'Yes, do you remember any other visions? Dreams?' she looked at Krystel, but Krystel just shook her head. She didn't want to tell them about the girl and the pendant. Not yet.  
  
'No, but I think I need some fresh air. I need time alone to think.' she replied, and with that, Krystel got up and let a worried looking group.  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Krystel stepped onto the balcony of the ship, overlooking the village of Fanelia, the retreating cliffs and the turquoise ocean. They would be docking soon. Krystel stared out across the sea, to the horizon, where the golden sun set in all it's radiance. Slowly she took out the pentacle around her neck. Looking at its gems, the sun glinting of the silver star, she sighed.  
  
'What are you? What are you for, hey? What am I for? I wish I knew. But there's one thing I do know - Dezir is not all he seems. He's hiding something.' she said to the amulet, and it flashed as if in agreement.  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Well, wadda ya think? Bit short, I know, but what can you do? Oh well, next chapter - Hidden Identity - someone is not who they say they are? But who is it? And who are they really? And what is Dezir's latest scheme to get Krystel? All that and more to come!!! Please R+R!!! Love Alex360!! ^___^!!! 


	22. Chapter 22: Hidden Identity

Hey hey!!! Finally got this chapter up!!! Sorry it took so long! Won't delay any longer. Here's the new chappy ^__^ . . . .  
  
Chapter 22: Hidden Identity  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Days passed as King Van and Fanelia's allied armies drew up plan after tactical plan on the best way to defeat Dezir. Each captain had his own method though - Laguna used sheer force, while Dryden preferred a stealthier method; Allen focused on attack, yet Chid on defense; King Van preferred to use a 'surprise and attack' method, on the other hand. So as you can see, there was much dispute over the right method to use to tackle Dezir's army.  
  
But meanwhile, Krystel had a lot more on her mind than just the war. The amulet still hung around her neck, kept a secret from everyone still. No one knew of the strange symbol, or of the dreams she had had.  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
At this very moment, Krystel was wandering around the castle, searching for Leon. Unfortunately, due to the extensive size of the castle, she seemed to have gotten herself lost. At present she was walking down a long green corridor, doors set in the walls on either side; all were closed. She continued down the corridor in hope of finding a servant to show her the way.  
  
Suddenly, she noticed one of the doors up ahead was open. Curiosity always getting the better of her, she went in. There was no one inside, but opened letters littered a large mahogany desk at the far end of the room. Walking over to the desk, Krystel saw, amid the piles of letters, one that seemed to be in the process of being written. Next to it lay another letter. This one had different handwriting on it than the first. Perhaps the first letter was replying to this one. She looked at the second letter -  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Gaeina.  
  
Your last report proved very useful indeed. I congratulate you on your continuing success. But do not let your guard down. The king and his band of troublesome idiots are being very cautious, and one slip up will have you found out. And that just wouldn't do now, would it. Continue to report to me with any vital information. We'll have the girl back very soon if you continue to keep me posted. Remember. Do not mess up. This is vital. I need that girl.  
  
Hurry, Dezir  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
No! thought Krystel, not Dezir! What were letters from him doing in the castle. And who was this Gaeina? Why was she writing letters to Dezir? Oh, she realised, Gaeina's a spy!! Oh my god!! But who could it be?! A servant? She'd never heard of anyone called Gaeina before. Then again, this castle did have a lot of servants.  
  
A movement from behind startled Krystel. She turned swiftly, only to see the cat servant, Lila.  
  
'Oh, Lila, thankgod,' Krystel said with a sigh, but hurried on, 'quick, you've got to help me find my father, there's a spy!! Here, in the castle somewhere. She's giving information to Dezir, and. . . .' she trailed of at Lila's amused yet somewhat annoyed expression.  
  
'Oh,' purred Lila with a smirk, 'I wouldn't worry 'bout that.'  
  
'What?!' exclaimed Krystel, 'you mean, King Van already knows?' Lila just shook her head, still smiling.  
  
'Oh, no. Daddy doesn't know a thing.' she said gently. But her next words were harsh. 'And won't, if I have anything to do with it!' She grinned, showing white pointy teeth. Raising a black and white striped hand, she revealed her razor-sharp claws.  
  
'What?!' cried Krystel, 'Lila-' but Lila cut her off.  
  
'Ah ah ahh.' she said, wagging a claw. 'Call me Gaeina, Krissie.' Krystel was shocked.  
  
'You?' she cried. 'But I don't understand. They said that when I was kidnapped, you were distraught?'  
  
'Aren't I just the perfect little actress?!' Gaeina grinned. 'Of course, I knew about the whole thing from the start. Why else did you think I read your Daddy's post? Interest?! Ha. No, dear, it was all an act. Oh,' she added, and raised her arm high above her head, 'and say goodbye!!' Gaeina swung her claws at Krystel's face, missing by an inch. She took another swing. This time Krystel wasn't so lucky. Claws ripped through her dress at the stomach, and blood trickled down, staining the green satin dress. Krystel cried out and fell to her knees, clutching her stomach. Raising her claws for the fatal strike, Gaeina stood ready to kill.  
  
Suddenly, footsteps rang through the corridor outside. Someone was coming! Gaeina snarled.  
  
'Next time you won't be so lucky' she growled, and leapt swiftly out of an open window at the end of the room. And with that she was gone. And Krystel knew no more, as she had fainted.  
  
The footsteps drew closer and came into the room. It was one of the other servants, drawn by Krystel's previous cry. Seeing her on the floor, the servant quickly ran out again, rushing to get help.  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Krystel awoke the next morning, lying once more in the hospital bed. Wounds healed, but still sore, she slowly got up and made her way to the main hall. . . .  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
The dispute had finally been settled when Krystel walked in. Rushing to help, Leon led her over to a spare seat at the table. The discussion was temporarily abandoned as King Van called for silence.  
  
'Krystel, darling, how are you feeling?' he asked her.  
  
'Ok, Father, but still a bit sore.' she smiled at him.  
  
'Good, dear, now, tell us what happened.'  
  
'Ok,' she said, 'Well, I'd gotten lost in the castle, and I was trying to find someone to show me the way. . . .'  
  
And so Krystel told them all about her episode with the letters and Gaeina. . . .  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Meanwhile, Gaeina had made her rapid escape to Dezir's palace, in the midst of the still damaged town of Mauvais. Now, knelt infront of the granite throne, Gaeina reported all that had happened to a rather miffed off Dezir. As her tale ended, Dezir stood up slowly, his hands in tight fists. He growled.  
  
'Arghhh!!!' he cried, seething with anger, 'Why did you let her get away?! Now that ponce of a king will know everything!' Gaeina cowered at his feet.  
  
'B-b-but sire. She doesn't know anything-' but Dezir cut her off.  
  
'The letters, you imbecile. They're all there. Plus, I don't have a spy to report back now. You certainly can't go back! Argh, what use are you to me now?!' he raised his sword high above his head.  
  
'P-p-please sire. D-don't-' Gaeina cowered, her hands covering her head as she shook with fear. But the sword came down, mercilessly, and cut off Gaeina's beautiful black and white striped tail. She screamed with pain.  
  
'Let that be a lesson to you!' Dezir shouted, 'I will not tolerate incompetence! Now,' he added quietly to himself, as he walked away from the writhing cat-woman, 'where's Scaloss? I hope he has the spell all ready. All we need now, is her. . . .'  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
'And then I came here.' Krystel had finally finished retelling her story of Gaeina.  
  
'So, she was a spy,' said Van thoughtfully, 'always thought she was a bit odd. At least she's gone now, probably back to Dezir. And yet, I wonder. How many more of my people have hidden identities? Who do I trust now?'  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Ha ha!!!! What do you think? Not bad, eh!!! But what is Dezir's new plan? How are King Van and co. going to tackle Dezir now? And will Krystel ever tell anyone about Lena and the amulet? All that and more to come!! PLEASE R+R!!!!! Well, Chapter 23 - Sweet Seduction - is on it's way, so see y'all then!!! Peace, love and happy writings!!! Love Alex360 ^___^!!!! Oh, and Happy Easter!!!! 


	23. Chapter 23: Sweet Seduction

Hey peeps! Sorry it's taken so long to update this, I've been kinda brain frozen!! But finally, I thawed!! Yes!! Anyway, here it is, Chapter 23 - Sweet Seduction. (P.S. not smut!! So don't worry!!) Um, hope you enjoy!! And roll. . .  
  
Chapter 23: Sweet Seduction  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Krystel wandered the gardens once more, searching for something to do. It had been a week since the incident with Gaeina, and though her wounds were healed, the feeling of hesitation still surrounded her. No one knew whom to trust anymore. Suspicion lurked in the eyes of every individual in the palace. No one had heard from Dezir or his army throughout the week, so uncertainty lay like a blanket over the moods of the people of Fanelia.  
  
The same feelings crept through Krystel as she drifted through the trees, into the forest. She was heading for the stream. Reaching its trickling waters, Krystel sat down on the grassy bank, as thoughts of Dezir passed through her mind.  
  
He was a strange character. There was a certain something about him though. Something that made her want to find out more. When he had held her prisoner, he had treated her differently, as if she were special. To him. Could he know about the amulet, or maybe her Draconian heritage. Whatever it was, Krystel just knew he was hiding something. But what??  
  
So deeply encased in her thoughts was Krystel, she never heard the footsteps behind her. But when a hand grabbed her shoulder, she snapped out of it quickly enough. Leaping to her feet, she whacked the hand off her. Turning to face her assailant, Krystel gasped.  
  
'Scaloss' she hissed, hate and fear burning through her.  
  
'My dearest Krystel,' the wizard mocked, 'aren't you happy to see me?' He chuckled as she snarled at him.  
  
'Get away from me, Scaloss.' she whispered. He just smiled, taking a step towards her.  
  
'But my dear, Dezir has asked for you. And well, it's my duty to bring him want he wants. And he wants you, now!' he laughed as he sprung forward, much faster than someone of his apparent age should have been capable to. Grabbing her around the throat, enveloping her mouth in his hand to silence her, he whispered in her ear.  
  
'Say - bye bye!' he said, and he disappeared in a puff of purple smoke, taking Krystel with him.  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Dezir paced around the cave. What was taking so long! What was he thinking, trusting Scaloss to get her? Who knows what might have happened! He needed Krystel badly for what he was about to do. It would change his life, and hers. Now all he needed was her! He was just about to leave in search of them, when Scaloss appeared behind him. Holding Krystel.  
  
God, she was beautiful. Her hair rained down her back in golden curls, emerald eyes sparkling with fear as Scaloss held her silent. Her pale skin was flushed, and her long, white dress swished as she struggled. She looked stunning, and Dezir could barely take his eyes off her, until Scaloss called him out of his lustful daydream.  
  
'Master, if you don't mind me saying, this is really not the time. If we could, perhaps, proceed . . ?' he mocked, chuckling at the boy's reaction to the struggling beauty in his arms. Ah, sweet seduction, the wizard thought. Seeing the look on the old sorcerer's face, Dezir coughed abruptly, embarrassed, and glared at Scaloss.  
  
'Um, yes, quite. If you could leave us for the time being. Your help is not needed, just yet.' he hissed, and Scaloss released Krystel, taking his leave of the cave. Krystel just stood there, frightened, but determined not to show it, as Dezir sat down on a boulder.  
  
'Why have you brought me here? What do you want this time?' Krystel whispered. For some reason, she wasn't angry with him, just curious. She could see he meant her no harm, but why else would she be here? Dezir sighed.  
  
'Krystel, please, sit down. I . . . I need to talk to you.' he looked at the floor as he said it. For some reason, he was being kind, almost gentle. And so Krystel sat, opposite him, on another boulder.  
  
'Dezir, what is this. We're supposed to be at war, and yet, you wish to talk with me?' she said softly, encouraging him to talk.  
  
'As you can probably tell, this is rather awkward for me, so if you could do me the favour of not saying anything as I say this?' he said. Krystel just nodded. This was all somewhat odd, though, she thought.  
  
'Since the day we first met, I always thought there was something about you.' Dezir talked on, as Krystel listened. 'You, were different. But I never knew what that something was, until the time I kidnapped you. One night, I was just sitting there, watching you sleep,' Krystel was quite surprised at this. He watched her sleep? ' when all of a sudden . . . your wings burst out.' He paused, watched Krystel's shocked reaction. 'Yes, I know about that.' But Krystel frowned.  
  
'That's not why I'm here though, is it?' she asked curiously. Another sighed issued from Dezir.  
  
'No. No, that's not why you're here. Krystel, when your wings came forth, I saw the pain, the pain you were in,' he muttered as he got up, and knelt in front of her. ' and seeing you like that, well, it hurt me too. I cared that you were hurt. I don't know why. I've never cared for anyone, except . . .' he trailed off, sadness looming deep in his eyes. But he turned back to her abruptly, shaking away whatever memories had caught his mind.  
  
'But . . ?' Krystel asked, afraid of what was to come.  
  
'Krystel, I hardly know you, and yet, I feel for you. I . . . I think I love you, Krystel.' Krystel gasped as Dezir took her hand. She stood up, backing away slowly, tears filling her eyes.  
  
'Dezir I can't. I love Leon, he's the only one for me. We could never be together! Can't you see. You can't believe what you're saying!' she cried as Dezir came closer and closer to her. She had backed right up against the wall - there was no escape. Dezir bent towards her.  
  
'Krystel, I love you.' he whispered, as he gazed into her glistening emerald eyes with his deep, dark amethyst ones. Krystel's answer was hardly above a whisper.  
  
'But Dezir, I can't . . . I, I don't love you. I don't love you.' she said, as a single tear rolled down her cheek.  
  
When Dezir backed away, what Krystel saw was certainly not what she had expected. He was smiling. But it was a sad smile. He turned away from her.  
  
'Scaloss,' he called, still smiling, ' now please!' He turned to face Krystel once more. 'Krystel, my love, I knew it would be like this. But don't worry, it'll all work out, you'll see. A few weeks under the spell, and you'll never remember who Leon was. It'll just be me and you.' He must have gone mad, Krystel thought. And what spell? Now Krystel was frightened.  
  
At that moment, Scaloss reappeared, carrying a large book in his bony hands. Suddenly, Dezir held Krystel fast against the wall. But Scaloss shook his head.  
  
'Now now, Dezir, no need to be rough!' With a flick of his hand, Krystel was flung to the center of the room by magic, and found she couldn't move. She stood stock still in the middle of the cave, as if frozen, as Scaloss poured a circle of purple sand around her.  
  
As the circle was completed, Scaloss stepped away, taking up his book once more. Ushering Dezir into the corner of the room, and out of his way, he began chanting. Foreign words escaped his lips, and their sound weaved itself around the cave. Smoke issued from the sand around Krystel, as the spell continued.  
  
All the while, all Krystel could think about was Leon. This spell would make her fall in love with Dezir, and forget Leon. She would probably never see him again. Even if she did, she wouldn't know him. That would break Leon's heart. Oh Leon! A sudden tingle on her finger made her look down. It was the promise ring Leon had given her. It was reacting for some reason.  
  
As the spell reached its peak, the ring grew hotter and hotter. The frozen feeling coming over her was slowly vanishing. She could move her hand, now her arm. Maybe she could get away somehow. Scaloss was chanting louder and louder. Purple light surrounded him, and his hand, outstretched towards Krystel, was glowing brightly with the magical radiance. Suddenly, the light formed a great shining ball in his hand, and with great force, he flung it at Krystel. Krystel raised her one free arm in an effort to shield herself, as she cried out.  
  
'Nooooooo! Leon!!' she yelled, as fresh tears streamed down her cheeks. But something happened. All the light, the power, the magic, all of it flew in a straight beam, towards the ring. It was absorbing the energy. The ring shone bright purple light, which slowly changed to bright sea blue. 'Leon!! she cried once more, as a blue pillar of light surrounded her, and started to lift her off the ground.  
  
Dezir didn't understand. How could she? He needed her, and she didn't care. He watched her rise ever so slowly up the beam with tears in his eyes.  
  
'Krystel??' he whispered. No, this couldn't be happening. It had all gone so well. Why couldn't she understand? Why?? It wasn't fair. Dezir crossed the room and stepped up to the beam. He tried to reach into it and grab Krystel, but found he couldn't. She was going to go, and there was nothing he could do.  
  
Krystel looked down at Dezir as she floated away. Although she was relieved the spell hadn't worked, she couldn't help but feel a bit sorry for him. After all, he had said he loved her. There had been sadness in his eyes when he said it though. He's lost someone before, she thought to herself. Wishing there was something she could do, she reached out to Dezir. But she was at the ceiling of the cave, in which the beam had made a large hole, and couldn't reach him.  
  
'I'm sorry Dezir.' she murmured, and disappeared up the beam.  
  
As Dezir stood with a heavy heart, watching Krystel go, Scaloss stood in the corner of the cave. He was not happy at the turn of events. In fact, he was fuming. Shaking with anger, he growled to himself at the young king's mistake. How could he have forgotten the ring? Once someone promises their love to someone, no spell or enchantment can break it. Only the person who promised their love can take it away. Didn't he no that?! Foolish boy. Still, he had been useful so far. The plan was almost complete, and everything was in place. Soon, it would all be over. Very soon.  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Well, wadda ya think?! Not bad eh? 6 and a half A4 pages, not bad. More that I had planned. Still! That was rather sweet of Dezir wasn't it?! I wonder what he's hiding eh? And what about Scaloss?! That was all quite suspicious if you ask me!! But then, I am the author of the story, so I guess I'd know!! Anyways, next chappy's on its way - Chapter 24: Rematch - Dezir and Leon duel it out, and a secret is solved. Gonna be short though. Ah well, see ya next time. Peace, love and happy writings!! Love Alex360 ^____^!!! 


	24. Chapter 24: Rematch

Finally got round to Chapter 24!!! Yey!! I've had so much on, though. I've got three projects going at the mo - this, with 8 chapters to go; Music Of The Night, my Buffy musical, with 7 more chapters to write; and now my Harry Potter songfic story, which I haven't even started (got the plot though!!) with the whole 11 chapters to go!! Ah!!! Anyway, on with the story. . .  
  
Chapter 24: Rematch  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
The beam of light finally set Krystel down on solid ground. It was nighttime now, and silver stars twinkled above her. She looked around, and through the darkness, saw she had been placed back by the stream, where she had been abducted just this morning. She was glad to be back, and in one piece. She didn't have the energy to get up, and so just lay there, encased in thoughts of earlier.  
  
Dezir had said he loved her. He had been so sad, and when she had floated away up the beam, the look on his face was enough to make her cry. And cry she did. She lay there, weeping with sorrow, confusion and pity, all for Dezir. He had captured her before, yes, but he had never tried to harm her. Maybe, maybe he just needed someone to love him?  
  
Eventually she got up, and made her way slowly towards the castle. She knew Dezir would not come after her again. Not any time soon, at least. The pale castle walls came gradually into view, towering above her, strong and secure. She walked round to the main doors, and stepped inside.  
  
She walked slowly at first, treading silently along the white and green marble corridors. But then, thoughts of Leon, of her family and friends, flooded her mind. A smile crept onto her face, and she began to run, hardly able to wait until she saw them again. She was so deep in her thought, she didn't even see the person she ran sack into, as she rounded the corner. The person was knocked over, and was presently sprawled on the floor.  
  
'Oh, oh dear, oh I'm so sorry!' Krystel said hurriedly, embarrassed at her mistake. 'Here, let me help you up!' She said, stretching a hand out to the poor servant girl she had bowled over.  
  
'It's ok miss, I. . .' the servant girl looked up, noticing Krystel's face, 'Oh, Miss Krystel!!! It's you!! Oh, they will be so pleased!!! Everyone has been out searching for you, miss. You've been gone all day, and no one knew where you were!!'  
  
'I'm sorry, it was Dezir, I, I had a run in with him again.' Krystel muttered, looking down. 'Where is everyone now?'  
  
'Oh, everyone's out searching still! I will send one of the kitchen boys right away miss. He'll fetch them all back, now you're safe! You are ok, aren't you miss??' the girl looked worried.  
  
'Yes, yes I'm fine thankyou.' Krystel smiled. 'Could you tell me though - where is Leon Shezar??'  
  
'Oh, he went out to the cliffs, miss. Very distraught he was. Most upset by your disappearance!' the girl nodded.  
  
'Um, thankyou. Please, send the kitchen boy quickly. Thanks, and sorry again.'  
  
'Yes miss!' and the servant girl ran off immediately in the direction she came. Krystel also retraced her steps, running back out the main doors, and over the paths to the cliffs.  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Leon was distraught. Krystel had been missing all day, and no one had any idea where she had gone. Though he had a very good idea! Dezir, he thought with disgust, will he ever give up?! Leon didn't think so. But he did wish he had Krystel back. He had been standing by these cliffs, searching for some sign of her all day, though none came. He sat down on the grass in despair. But then, a voice from behind lifted all thoughts of sadness from Leon's mind.  
  
'Leon. . .'  
  
Krystel! Leon leapt up, and turned to see the face of his love. It was really her!! There she stood, bathed in the silent moonlight, looking as beautiful as ever. A sad smile shone on her exquisite face, emerald eyes glistening with tears. She held her arms out to him, and he fled to their embrace. Silently they stood there, in each other's arms again. She had only been gone for a day, but to Leon, it felt like a lifetime. But now she was back. But from where? Pulling away from the embrace, Leon asked her-  
  
'Krystel, what happened? Where have you been? Was it Dezir? Are you ok?' the rush of questions escaped him. Krystel sat down, beckoning Leon to join her.  
  
'Yes, Leon, it was Dezir. I'm fine though, but. . .' and she proceeded to tell him of her earlier episode with Dezir.  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Meanwhile, the rest of the search party had been called in. Everyone was relieved that Krystel was back, though curious as to what had happened to her. King Van and co. were all in the breakfast room when Krystel and Leon walked in, arm in arm. 'Krystel!' Queen Hitomi cried, and ran to her daughter, hugging her tightly. Krystel smiled, and hugged her mother. Pulling away, she waked over to the rest of the group.  
  
'Where have you been, Krystel? Are you ok?' asked King Van, hugging her as she reached the table.  
  
'Yes, father, I'm fine. Thankyou for your concern. I'm sorry about what happened. It was Dezir, he caught me again and-' with a quick look at Leon, Krystel continued 'tried to get me to give him your secret battle details and stuff.' King Van looked confused. So did Leon. Why was she lying he thought. She had told him about Dezir, and his spell. So why not King Van?  
  
'But you don't know any of the plans?!' he said.  
  
'I know. That's what I told him. So he went away. He was very angry. I managed to get away when he left.' Krystel said, innocently, for all the lies she was telling. King Van nodded, not completely satisfied, but convinced enough.  
  
'So, Dezir wants to know my war plans, eh?! Well, I say lets give them to him! We're off to war men, and we're not leaving until Dezir is defeated!!' cried King Van. Krystel's heart fell silently in her chest. This wasn't what she had been hoping for.  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
The troops were rallied, their number twice what they were before. Fanelia's army stood once more in their bright green and white, flags flying, ready to depart. The five allies - Fanelia, Zaibach, Asturia, Zenba , and Freid - stood proudly on their flying ships, all docked in the water ready to take off. The five captains stood, deep in conversation, on the deck of the main ship. Their giant army surrounded them, and each and every person present knew that this would be a war to remember.  
  
Short but sweet, that was the plan. By the end of this week, Dezir would be defeated, and Mauvais would become part of King Van's land. Well, it would probably be split between the five captains, and shared equally. But that didn't matter at the moment. What mattered was beating Dezir. Eventually the armies were ready to set off. They all moved as one, one gigantic assault, ready to crush the enemy.  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Krystel sat in her room, in the heart of the main ship. She had been reluctantly allowed to come on the journey, but only so that she didn't get harmed back at Fanelia, while everyone was away at war. Presently, she was lying on her bed, contemplating what to do about Dezir. She had to know what he was hiding. She didn't know why, she just knew she had to find out. Her thoughts continued as she drifted off to sleep.  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Leon was having similar thoughts in his own room. Why did Krystel lie to her family about why Dezir had captured her?? What was she thinking? She had told Leon all about the spell, and Dezir trying to take Krystel away from him! It had made him so mad!! He hadn't shown it, but as Krystel retold her tale, he had been seething with anger, and, yes, and maybe jealousy. Dezir was trying to ruin everything in Krystel's life, and yet she still tried to protect him!!  
  
What was it with that guy though? He was completely insane! He started off really evil and uncaring - kidnapping Krystel, trying to get King Van to give up his kingdom etc. - and now!! Now he was some helpless little boy, confessing his love for a beautiful princess he knew he couldn't have!! Ha!!! It was pathetic, thought Leon. He just couldn't believe the way Krystel was acting though! It was as if. . . as if she actually cared?!  
  
Leon sat up abruptly in his bed. What if she did?! What if Krystel cared for Dezir. . .No!! Leon wouldn't let it happen! He loved Krystel too much to let her get so overcome with pity that she left him for Dezir! After all, Krystel had promised her love to Leon, hadn't she! She could undo that!! She wouldn't. . . would she?! No. No, Krystel loved Leon. But Dezir was in the way. That settled it. It was, after all, the only way to get Krystel back for good. And it was in Krystel's best interest.  
  
Leon would have to kill Dezir, once and for all!  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Dezir was sitting in a sad silence on his great stone throne, when the huge Fanelian army landed, and marched swiftly into the centre of Mauvais. It had taken them an entire day to reach Mauvais, and it was nighttime again. Soldiers in their hundreds marched up to Dezir's castle. But they didn't just walk in. No. Dezir's army, three times stronger and larger than before, met them at the gates. The attack had been expected, and when Dezir had return from his unsuccessful attempt with Krystel, he had ordered all his forces to standby. The war was coming and he knew it. But he didn't care.  
  
He had lost Krystel. There was nothing he could do, no matter how hard he tried to get her, she would never be his. But then, even she couldn't replace Lena. How he missed her; her dazzling smile, her long black hair, and her beautiful violet eyes, that seemed to dance with colour. He had loved everything about her, and now she was gone, all because of a stupid mistake. He often wondered where she had gone, even if she was still alive. But then Krystel came.  
  
Dezir had not loved her at the start. When he first saw her, walking with her new love through the orchids after the ball, he had felt something. But it wasn't love. Then he had kidnapped her, taken her to his castle, and locked her up. He had not loved her then, either. But that night, when he had discovered Lena's amulet around Krystel's neck, he had changed. He felt the love flood into his soul, and Krystel filled his heart and mind. But. . .  
  
Dezir supposed that, maybe, just maybe, when he saw the amulet, he thought of Lena, and thought that she was back, encased in the body of Krystel. After all, she did have her necklace. But he knew this wasn't true. Lena was not Krystel, and Krystel was not Lena. But Dezir had been lonely for so long. Maybe Krystel could fill the great hole that Lena had left.  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Meanwhile, Leon had left the great army, and snuck off to find Dezir, and deal with him on his own. Unknown to him, Krystel followed him. She wasn't sure why, but something told her to follow silently, so she did. Leon kept going, Krystel not far behind.  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Dezir, not wanting to join his army as they raged on mercilessly outside the castle walls, wandered off to the gardens. He knew it was not safe, but maybe he would find Krystel and be able to talk to her. Love was in his system, and he was a changed man. His sadness had overwhelmed him, and he no longer cared whether he lived or died. As he walked noiselessly through his red, desert style gardens, he heard a noise behind him.  
  
'Dezir. . .' said a voice, maliciously. It was Leon. Intending to go in a side door, Leon had trudged round the side of the castle, and crept through the gardens. He couldn't believe his luck when he spotted Dezir himself, walking alone through the red sands. He had drawn his sword silently, and it glinted in the moonlight. It shone with a red glow tonight, as if anticipating the upcoming battle. Blood would be spilled, but whose?  
  
Dezir turned, surprised to see Leon standing there, his sharp weapon held ready to attack. To attack him. Leon had come to kill him! It was almost ironic. Leon had everything Dezir wanted, and yet, Leon was the one angry, the one who wanted to kill. Some of his old bitterness crept back into him, and he sneered.  
  
'Leon Shezar, how nice to see you!' he mocked, though eyeing the weapon disdainfully. 'What do you want?'  
  
'I've come to kill you, you ignorant fool!' Leon answered. Krystel, well hidden behind a stone pillar, gasped silently when she heard this. No, she thought, you can't kill him! But Leon continued. 'Stand up and fight, you coward!' he shouted. Dezir just sighed.  
  
'One - I am standing up, you idiot. Two - I really haven't got the time to play your little games. But, if you really want. . .' Dezir stated calmly. He didn't give a damn about Leon, but he was willing to fight for Krystel. Maybe, he thought to himself, maybe I can show her I'm better than him. Yes. Then she'll see. Dezir whipped out his own sword.  
  
'Bring it on!' cried Leon, and they launched at each other. They fought rapidly. Swords flashed violently as they clashed with one another. The sound of the fight broke Krystel's thoughts, and she emerged partially from the stone pillar. Swords danced, and many times the two boys came very close to being sliced by their razor-sharp edges. Suddenly, Dezir noticed Krystel out of the corner of his eye, and faltered for a moment. Leon saw this, and took his chance.  
  
He raised his sword, and sliced across Dezir's chest. Dezir noticed the blade coming, and jumped backwards. But he didn't jump far enough. The sword placed a deep cut through Dezir's chest and arm, and Dezir fell to the floor. If I hadn't of jumped, Dezir thought, I'd have been cut in half! He was bleeding badly, and crimson blood seeped out of his wounds, through his clothes, and slowly trickled onto the floor. The blood looked black in the moonlight, and Leon knew Dezir wouldn't have long left. He needed a doctor, and bad. Ha! Like he'd get one! No, Leon was finishing this, right now.  
  
Krystel saw what was happening, and couldn't control herself anymore. As Leon raised his sword for the kill, she fled from her hiding place.  
  
'NO!! No Leon-' Krystel cried as she flung herself across Dezir's bleeding body, protecting him. Leon's sword stopped halfway in it's deadly descent. What was she doing here, he thought? Leon was confused and angry, and his jealousy took over.  
  
'Move Krystel, now! Let me end this!!' he shouted at her.  
  
'No Leon,' she whispered, 'I won't let you kill him. . .'  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Mwhahahahahahahahahaha!!! Cliffy!!!! Yeeeeey!!!! What's gonna happen??? Who knows?? Well, I do, but you don't!!! Hahahaha!!! Wow, long chapter though!! For me anyway!! I only wanted it 3 A4 pages long. It's now 9A4 pages long!! My longest chapter to date!!! Oh well!! Next chapter - Lost Love - the secret is finally out! Who is Lena?! You'll just have to wait, read and see!!! R+R!!! Pleeeeease!!!!! Ah well, see ya next time. Peace, love and happy writings!! Love Alex360 ^____^!!! 


End file.
